once again in the heat of battle
by bynon carget
Summary: my first fan fic, its a just an idea but if Spira cant carry on without a force of evil in it ? if it matters this is a Lulu & AUron fic
1. Default Chapter

I know this isn't much of a grate story; it's just a try to carry on with one of my favorite games Final Fantasy X. Of course I don't own any of FFX char, all go to Squearsoft, & I am just fooling around.  
It all came to an end, Sin, the fiends, and the sorrow would stop & so is the pain for all of the Spairs people few had known how much it cost the group of heroes to bring this eternal clam to the world, friends & allies lives lost in vane but above all deaths of two heroes was what placed the finish touch on the journey of death, the youth from the fayth dreams, a young man brought to Spira only to become one of it greatest heroes & the only love in the younger high summoner life, the other is a Will forged harder then the blade he wielded a will that defined death & would allow the flow to be only as it wishes, the will of one man known as the legendary guardian Auron, the irony of fate a dream & an unsend team up to bring peace to the poor people & etch of them pay the same price straight to the jaws of death.  
  
Yuna now the high summoner & lady of Spira smiled to the happy people as they welcomed their return despite her heart breaking loss she smiles warmly to greet the people of spira, Rikku remained sad for sometime but she rejoined the living quickly as all of spira partied, Wakka smiled as well a yellow broken smile for the loss of the brother that was stolen from him twice yet the simple man tried to cheer up & let the dead rest in the farplane " I promise to visit you in the farplane Tidus & Sir.Auron tell you about it all yeah?" Kimari was silent as always but for few words " Kimari will honor Sir.Auorn " the silent guardian had Masamune the strongest of the blades Auron wielded, the black mage Lulu remained silent without words she only gave a last look to the airship where the wise guardian had finally found peace in the sending.  
  
We bid you farewell stranger  
  
Thus you barely came It was worth awhile We bid you farewell stranger A dance of the shadows your visit was We pray that you find the haven you so long logged to We bid you farewell stranger  
  
High summoner Yuna stood just out side of the destroyed home of the Al- Bide, they where trying to rebuild the town with a high sprit those people knew no limits, alone she stood on the golden sands, it was near sunset the heat was broken a slight breeze of cold air began to drift shyly playing with her long dress, however Yuna was standing there but her mind was back there on top of the airship after they beaten Sin the last time she saw him her love, the memory brought her a heavy chill, & a cold hand on her heart, she crossed her hands on her chest pressing them among her arching heart trying to stop the pain that consumed her, she could feel her tears sliding along her cheeks running along her soft featured face, she was about to give in to the tears when she heard Rikku sweet voice from behind her " Yunie, there you are Lulu is at my thought to find you -" Rikku cut her words as she saw Yuna wipe her face & turning to her quickly smiling a panicked smile, her eyes was still water, Rikku felt pain for her friend suffering, she whished she could do something about it, she couldn't understand how Lulu could be so cold about it. After a short pause Rikku forced a smile ignoring what she just saw she carried on in her cheerful matter " come now Yunie or Wakka wont leave us any thing to eat".  
Kimahri stood on a hill not far from where Yuna was, silent as ever he watched the two girls as they walked back inside the new town; a soft sigh escaped the lone Ronso lips they had lost many in this battle, the Calm came at a high price indeed but this time it was for good, it made Kimahri wonder if that mean they wont be punished for their sins anymore, or are they just hoping that Sin is gone, "maybe you know" Kimahri lowered his gaze to the weapon he holds, no longer did Kimahri wielded the spear now he proudly swing Sir Auron gigantic sword, but only silent answered him " await your answer within the horizon" Kimahri answered him self before he heavily pushed in the two girls trail.  
  
Wakka was brushing his hand on the back of his head looking around town, he was still trying to come over his unreasoned hate for the Al Bead, he know that all was lies, Yeven the temples all were lies, only those little group of people knew the truth. Despite that he was trying his best to change his believes he had crossed long in the road but yet sill remains more. His gaze fell on Yuna as she's being literally dragged by a cheerful girl named Rukki, " yoh Yuna, what's up, been looking for you allover you know?" he gave a high Five to Rukki as all three stood together, Yuna replied in her soft spoken manner "oh, I am sorry didn't mean to get you worried Wakka" Rukki elbowed Wakka in the stomach making him hold his stomach backing a step" hey that hurts you know?' "Forget about him Yunie he's not worried on you he's worried on himself Lulu is pretty grouchy this day" Wakka nodded in agreement "that's for sure Lu, is having a really bad hair day" Not a second later that Wakka found himself thrown -by a blitzball- on the back of his head with a deep female voice" a bad hair day Wakka? Want to really see a bad hair day?" The two girls couldn't hold them self from laughing as Wakka gulped & turned around rising his hands in front of his face in defense "oh, hi Lu of course not I was telling Yuna just now how beautiful you look today yeah?" Turning his gaze away from the angry black mage Wakka looked over Rukki & yuna hoping they would back him up. How ever Rukki shot quickly not wanting to give Yuna the chance to save Wakka's ass "no I believe you did say Lulu was having a very bad hair day" Lulu tabbed her boot on the floor slightly shifting her weight from one foot to another she crossed her arms over her chest glancing at Wakka with a steady stair. Wakka was doomed now Yuna wondered what Lulu would do to him, Wakka looked like a small boy caught stealing candy, he shock his head hard trying to find away out of this "I..I will.go check on Cid .yeah that's it , I will go check on Cid" He backed slowly away from the black mage heading out of her sight when he felt him self splashed by freezing water from above making him cry out jumping around. Rukki was laughing so hard she had to hold on to Yuna so she wont fall while Yuna wasn't in much better condition Lulu kept a soft smile on her lips before she add in a gentle voice bending down to catch her doll into her arms "bad hair day, humph".  
  
Not long had it passed sense the party parted from the new built home of the AlBed, with Rukki left behind to attend to her people manners, it seems so odd to Wakka, almost half their friends weren't around anymore, his hands pressing on the Blitzball between his strong grip, Yuna had led the travel followed closely by Kimari, with his large blade hanging from his back, quite he was it seemed that his silent had caught the rest as well, Yuna didn't speak a word nor did Lulu, without the cheerful young guardians it wasn't easy to carry on, each holding his overwhelming grief on his heart & move on.  
  
Yuna was deep in her memories with her & Tidus, their time together, their good times smiles & all of it, her heart was being embraced by a cold hand, struggling her soul out, trying to avoid the thoughts before it brought her back to the tears she had tried so hard to stop, they where moving back to Bevelle, MT.Gagzet was clear to their sight, one more reminder of him, she thought, returning from her travel she had some work to do back at Bevelle, thankful she was for her friends being there for her, it mint the world to her.  
  
Kimarki was a blank his mind wasn't at a trail of anything till they draw near to his homeland, he could try as hard as he can not to look at his home, his kind was starting to rebuild their selves as well they wont be a forgotten race of Spira, not after all they did not after they finally seen the face of life without Sin in it.  
  
Lulu was holding her doll in her arms running her fingertips softly along the doll head, she was at the end of the party, that if you can call four a party, she had to remind her self that it ended & they had won, there wont be any useless deaths anymore, no on would suffer as she did, no one. Chappu would have been proud of her; she would have to visit the farplans soon, shacking her head slightly not wanting to depress her self any more then she was, she began to wonder what should she do with her life now, all her life she was living for the protection of Yuna, the summoner, & now that it was done she felt hollow, Yuna needed not her protection any more, she wanted to be alone to start over maybe in a quite place raise a family or something, the thought did visit her endlessly sense that final showdown, but she hadn't really decided yet, it wasn't easy at all to take that step.  
  
The sun moved closer to the west nearing the end of this day, drawing huge shadows of the guys behind them, Wakka did try to make a funny moves with his shadows but none of them had even grinned, so he gone quite again embarrassed "yoh, what's up with you guys, we are heroes you know? We should be happy & living a sweet life" Lulu replied with a hard hissing tone " be quite Wakka, its not like we can do anything about it" "But, Lu?"  
They didn't have time to replied or think of anything to say, oddly enough a fiend appeared out from nowhere leaping at Wakka & Lulu from behind, Wakka was the first to act, he pushed Lulu out of the way with a hard shove of his hands, throwing her out of the way into the ground with a painful thud, it didn't come out without a cost though the Fined slapped Wakka with it large shelled arm, slamming him with such strength it blew Wakka out of his feet like he was a blitzball thrown with such force, in a moment Wakka was out of sight, & lulu was on the ground Yuna shocked still with surprise, only Kimmari reacted, the Ronso charged at the Fined with his huge sword even as it slashed with all his might the Fiend shell seemed to take the blow with nothing more then a scratch, the Fiend growled snapping it arm at Kimari, he held his blade with all his strength in a defensive stance, the blow was powerful enough to knock the blade out of Kimaris hands with a sharp noise, without stopping the Fiend carried on his attack splashing on to Kimari, but the mighty Ronso wasn't done yet bending his knees he made a leap far off to evade the fiend strike. It was all Lulu needed a chance not more, letting go of her doll it stood in front of it mistress bowing to the fiend as Lulu did mumbling in a deep annoyed voice.."nice to meet you" She had caste Death on the fiend for her luck this new fiend didn't seem to care about Death at all, all she did was to draw it attention to her & She stood all alone in it face. Yuna was attending Wakka, the old bliterzer had fainted, from the attack, a thin line of blood was running slowly from his lips down his chin, Yuna was acting as fast as she could to revive her fallen friend, Kimari leaped again with a fearsome roar into the Fiend back, true he was unarmed but he would fight to with his bare hands if he had to, his fists did next to nothing on the fiend back shell as it moved closer to Lulu, Kimari act did put Lulu in a really bad point, she couldn't use her powerful spells, taking out Flare & Ultima, or it might as well end Kimari life along it path.  
  
A husky voice blew the deadly silent to shreds yelling out load "this is for the fallen" A shadow leaped between Lulu & the Fiend slamming into the ground, it turned to dark red before it exploded under the Fiend body, throwing it off balance & knocking off Kimari, who luckily was shielded by the same shell he wanted to destroy, taking no moment to hastate the shadow kept his attack swinging his blade in both hands with one powerful blow after another keeping the Fiend at bay, although the shell was beginning to crack in many places the Fiend was doing a swift recovery. "Pray now" The only other words he said as he ran to the Fiend slamming his blade sidewise with all his might sinking into the fiend body regardless to it shell, the blow cut through it splitting the Fiend into half before it begin to dissolve. Even through all three had known that attack, that figure & that voice, they couldn't believe their eyes nor their ears, only one name but he was send already by Yuna & in front of them all, placing his blade over his shoulder he glanced over to Kimari " only I swing my blade" his words as harsh as ever his voice husky & his expression was flat. Lulu was the first to speak with widen eyes turning between her friends & the returned guardian " Sir Auron?? It can't be we ..we" She couldn't carry on her words going back to silent only with the sound of Kimari pulling himself to a stand the only reply they got was a short familiar words: "I know, I know" a final look that Auron gave to Mt.Gagazet before he began his walk toward Bevelle adding only few more words "its not safe, come now" Kmiari had Wakka as he began to recover Yuna was still at shock her mind raced with hope " if Sir.Aourn is back then". she thought but she cant even complete it in her own mind, it hurt too much she didn't want to hang on to a hope that could be nothing but a spider lines Tidous.  
  
Lulu was however closely by his side Auron as he walked not looking behind, the old guardian had only harden sense his last death if she could call it that, he seemed more far & hard then they used to know of him, she spoke finally with a voice she tried to make it clam "your back? How can it be?" Auron seemed to ignore her completely, his gaze was fixed straight ahead, making Lulu follow his sight line, to her horror a large group of fiend gathered dead ahead, most of them were only found at the clam lands as one of the kind.  
The moon had found it way to the middle of the sky by the time the team had wiped out the last one of them, Yuna bended forward placing her hands on her knees taking in deep breath trying to control her insane heartbeat from the battle, Kimari was sniffing the air on a near hill scanning the area for more of them, Lulu had started a fire on a pile of wood with a low lever of fire, while Wakka throw him self on the grass spreading his arms widely " man, I was never this pooped in my life, even in front of Sin yeah?"  
  
Auron stabbed his blade into the soil as he seated him self on a rock, the flames reflecting devilish shadows on his face in it insane dance, he was silent till they all gathered around the fire.  
  
Yuna rested her head on her hands in horror of the thought that Sin might had returned "Sir Auron please tell us what's happening did we fail to rid the world of Sin & Yu Yaven?"  
  
All eyes was fixed on Auron now Wakka shacked is head hard "no way we kicked him out of this life didn't we?"  
  
The husky voice replied " its not sin, even if it related to him I guess, the sudden end of the Fayth seem to cracked something in the balance of Spira, don't know how yet but its getting worse by the moment soon it would surpass Sin him self"  
  
As he has said more then enough, Auron lowered his gaze back to the fire placing his arm on his bended knee leaving his other lightly hanging over his blade handle. They froze latterly without a word for minutes to come they wont move or speak, after all it was way beyond their dreams of happening, their nightmare rebirthing or worse. Auron lightly lifted his head gazing with his one eye at his old comrades "tonight we rest here tomorrow we reach Bevelle" & with that he stood once again pulling his blade placing it on his shoulder taking few steps away from the fire to a little raise in the ground he would be on watch while they rested. Cuddling next to the fire Wakka was still mumbling in disbelieve of the whole thing Kimari waited till Yuna had settled in her place before he laid down to rest Lulu caressed her little doll in her arms as she tried to sleep in vain it seemed, every time she closed her eyes she would see her self with Chappu alone on that beach where they used to spend time together, then out of no where Sin would appear & steel her loved one right in front of her eyes. The nightmare kept snatching Lulu from her sleep till she finally gave up on trying to sleep with a load sigh brining her self to sit she glanced at the sleeping friends around her, the soft sound of the wood cracking in the flames soothing, but even that simple pleasure was taken away from her by the strong howling of the cold wind, making Lulu turn her sight to the other side, noticing the shadow standing in the dark she tensed preparing to use her magic, no one would harm her friends no one.  
Am I cursed to wonder in this world endlessly? How many times must I face what the strongest wouldn't dream of going through a second time? Is it my punishment? But for what sin had I made? Haven't I suffered enough in life & in death? Even Sin had found peace, why couldn't I? His mind steamed with endless thoughts as he stood alone ignoring the howling of the wind & the faint growling of the Fiend from Mt. Gagazet, lowering his hand from the handle of his sword he caressed along the side of the blade gently " once again we are summoned to battle my friend, do you think we can be the victors in this one as well?" locked in his mind the question didn't leave his lips but as he creased the blade he turned slightly catching a glimp of a shadow behind him causing him to turn around he heard a familiar sigh of relief "Its you, & I thought you were a foe" Auron kept his gaze on lulu face for a moment her expression was calm mostly such as his, but this time it wasn't as perfect as it used to be. "Funny I have no knowledge of a fiend in a shape of a human" A nerves grin was born & died briefly after on her dark lips as she moved to stand beside him holding her self with in her own arms " forgive me, its not easy to get used to having you back after all this time" His eternal replay was all she got out of his lips " I know " Trying to change the subject she asked, " so what's our plan?" His lips went flat for a moment hidden behind his collar, even he didn't have a plan not yet but he replayed anyway, "We should get Rukki, if she's still around" pausing for a moment as if he was asking her if Rukki still belonged to Spira, a slight nod applied to him making him go on, "she & her people would be of great help, their mechina, would come in handy, the Crusaders will have to work hard as well" Again Auron went back to his silent, it was all he had to go on at the point, and they would have to come up with something soon. "How did you?" Lulu's voice came through his thoughts pulling him back to reality considering her question for sometime as she waited for him her gaze on his face finally he shifted his weight from one foot to another "I had to, you all are in danger, need I a stronger risen"  
  
Rukki was standing alone at night, she was only few feet away from town, Spira night seemed to darken with all the clouds gathering, the moon gone behind the thick dark shades leaving Rukki alone in the dark with only few lights coming from town, soon it began to thunder & the skies were sliest time after time with the blade of lightning followed closely by the rampaging roar of thunder, moments later it began to rain cats & dogs. Rukki had never seen such a thing it couldn't be it never happened here a thunderstorm? She ran back to her home as fast as she could even when it was only few feet away she was totally socked as she closed the door behind her she jumped high as another thunder stroke, she was shivering bad "this is really really ugly", she thought to herself it was like they had been in the thunderplane, the memory of their stop at the lethal place brought back to her mind how scared she was & how Auron reacted, at the time he seemed heartless to her she hated him without limit for being so mean, but as they went on their journey she realized that it was only for her good, she had lost her wild fear to thunder, & she couldn't thank Auron for it, another strike made Rukki jump high snapping her out of her sad memories.  
"Even with the sending?" Lulu had her eyebrow arched slightly as she glanced from the corner of her eye at Auron, she could never read him, his body & his face remained the same through anything he was just as blank as a grave, maybe its right after all isn't he a dead man with a will that descend all laws of life? Auron finally began to open up a little "I had help, it wasn't easy but I made it" " For the call of duty? Sure it's not the call of the heart?" Auron paused for a moment his face well hidden behind his long collar; the pair of shades hid his eyes, well his remaining eye anyway, yet he tensed clearly he didn't see that one coming, his replay came sharp with a hint of anger "love? Who would love a dead man Lulu? How could I let any.." He cut his words shutting his lips tightly turning his back to Lulu, he had slipped it seem his long stay at the Farplane had made him snappy with a sharp temper. Lulu lowered her head at his replay she shouldn't have pressed that issue but instead of stopping she found herself saying in a lower voice almost a whisper "Rukki?" Auron ignored her question & began his walk back to the camp "guess its your turn" his husky voice was back to it flatness, Lulu followed him with her eyes as he sat down taking his time to make sure everyone was alright giving her his back he pulled off his shades placing it on a near rock, he turned to face the fire, Lulu sighed before she turned around to the surroundings she had to admit, all of this was getting to her so quick so hard it made her loss her balance & she took it on Auron who for once didn't let her remarks bounce off his cold expression.  
Yuna eyes grew wide with fear as Auron growled with fury braying his blade deep in the fiend body the man seemed like a devil with his crimson coat & his ruthless rampage. Ending the last fiend turned to his teammate they were all breathing hard from the countless battles and fiends, didn't stop attacking them a moment from the very minute they started the day. "What gone in to all of you?Yuna, is depending on Tidus help & the aeons made you weak?" his gaze shifting to Wakka as he's husky voice went on with his blade sharp words " & you, you call your self a guardian? Your arm isn't as it used to be your speed is down & your hit is weak, what about you Kimari? Even you had grown soft with the end of Sin?" Kimari growled under his breath, Wakka wiped his forehead with the back of his arm " give us a break yah? We haven't heard of such Fiends in a long time" Wakka's words made Auron only more mad, shifting his daggers shooting eye to Lulu she returned the glare with a similar one crossing her arms over her chest, it did make him stop for a moment before he carried on with a lower lever of his voice " your all weak & pathetic, & we hadn't reached Bevelle yet" With that he turned around & walked away with wide steps, as Lulu moved over to Yuna taking the shivering girl into her arms petting her back softly she gave another hard stair to Auron back "clearly Sir Auron had changed for the worst" Wakka rubbed the back of his head with his hand agreeing with Lulu "maybe spending so much time in the farplane dose that to him you know?" Kimari was silent all along but for that faint growl he made a while ago, he did feel truth in the old guardian words, but needless to say his harshness was not needed.  
  
Bevelle the grant city of Spira, even as Auron entered he could sense the fear in the people hearts their eyes turning to meet the returning hero, many had believed him a ghost & almost ran away, when Wakka appeared from behind him, followed by Yuna & rest, seeing their high summoner return the people rushed to Yuna asking her for help for exploitation about the rampaging fiends, Yuna kept trying to clam them down with a soft smile & her kind words, behind her stood Kimari & Wakka, while Lulu had stepped away from the crowds glancing over Auron as he leaned to a near wall gazing lightly to an old house to the far side of the road. Yuna stepped out of the crowds stating in a strong voice " alright, lets go to the city square we should meet with the elders" her guardians gathered around her as she walked past the crowds, Auron kept in his place ignoring the whole group. " Sir Auron we go yeah?" Wakka looked puzzled at the old guardian, he was the one that demanded their return here, Auron kept still till Wakka repeated himself in a loader tone, he seemed to snap out of his wondering "Kimari, Wakka, your not staying, both of you fetch me Rukki" Kimari hesitated glancing at Yuna then back at Auron, petting his arm Yuna nodded softly "its alright Kimari I will be safe here" With that the group once again spited into two parties.  
Wakka was mumbling about the trip as he stood in the shop waiting for Kimari to buy his supplies, he didn't want to depart from Yuna & as he hated to admit to be apart from Lu, he grew so comfort beside the dark mage & hated to let it go, beside Kimari wasn't your best traveling partner, finishing his quickly he rushed to the door stepping out side Wakka bumped into someone " hey, are you alright?" "Wakka watch where your going, that hurt" "Rukki?" Wakka titled his head to the side at the young Al Bead, while she jumped playfully in front of him " yeah in the flesh, pleased to see me?" Rikku stopped jumping as she remembered why she came back to Bevelle in the first place " hey what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be guarding Yuna on her journey?" Kimari replied in Wakka's place as he brushed the door open " Yuna here as well" " Back that fast eh" Rikku mumbled to her self thoughtfully. " No way some odd things going on major strange you know?" Rukki looked up at Wakka before she took him by his arm " well you better start talking now, I want to hear all about it".  
  
Placing his giant blade on the old dusted table Auron glanced around the old place, it was simple small two rooms house, with little in any of the rooms, near the fireplace there was this old wooden table & a pare of matching chairs around it, in the other room there was a small carpet & a small bed, Auron sighed in one of the rear times his emotions got the best of him, closing his only eye painfully he threw his self on the dusted bed blowing a small cloud of dust around him. "I hear that no one wanted to live in the house of the traitor monk, no wonder its still empty" Auron eye jumped open as he stood up quickly looking at the shadow of Lulu as she stepped into the darkness of the small house "so this where the legendry guardian started" Glancing around her she took in the small place in her clam gaze, Auron threw quite an effort to sound as cold as he always had been "you followed, I thought you were attending the meeting" Shrugging her bare shoulders Lulu traced the tip of her finger along the dirty table "why should I? Yuna can handle it beside I wanted to see your roots" "Roots?" Auron husky voice came back at her " Lately Bevelle had released all her information about one f the heroes who brought peace to our world, an ex-hero" Lulu was coming back at Auron for his words before, her gaze caught the slight shiver & unease in Auron stand, he tried to hide it even ignore it as he replied "so? I lived here before I got kicked out of the temple" With the door closed behind her & Auron blade out of his reach, she was standing at the entrance of the bedroom Lulu shock her head slightly with a slight grin that Auron didn't like one bit "coming from a poor family Auron the great is actually a fruit of forbidden love, a young worker & a slut that came together one night, resulting in the unbeaten hero" Lulu mocked with deadly black irony, her words stabbed into Auron heart like, well its hard to imagine the pain he felt as he took her words he himself didn't know about his family, all his life he was at the temple for all he could remember he was but a monk, just a monk. "A lie, the temple didn't like me before & wont start to just cause I am hero".. He whispered in respond, his voice came low unsure but he held him self quite well to Lulu admiring eyes, standing tall in the dark she couldn't see his face through his collar & his shades, so she went on " really Auron?" she replied with a sarcastic tone not giving him a chance to defend himself, she quickly added " Auron father died during an attack on a near by village he passed through his travel, the poor mother couldn't bare she shame of having a baby without a father, she offered you eagerly to the temple & quickly faded from Bevlle never to be seen again" another pause Lulu took keeping hr gaze on Auron as he stood still in his place Lulu leaned to the wall behind her she had stepped inside the room few feet's parted her from Auron yet she didn't fear his reaction, she had wanted to hurt him back a sweet teats of revenge she loved in her mouth. "Luckily, she did us all a grate favor, for the baby had became the legendry Auron" By that she was sure she had destroyed a lot in the harsh man believed about himself & his life, she had rocked his very foundation, & it served him quite well, & she left the old place to the fresh air as the sun drew closer to set, she closed the door behind her leaving a ghost of a man inside.  
Sorry for the delay guys I had to run over the first chapter again for mistakes & boy was there a lot of them or what, I managed between my exams & work to bring chapter two into this world, its not a master work but it's a try let me know what you think. Of course I owe NOT Auron or any of the char in Final Fantasy X. One last thing I know that I brought a lot of weight on Auron it made him look weak but I promise to clear it up in chapters to come, guess Auron name & grief seem to go well together at least for me, any way on with the second chapter.  
CHAPTER 2: SECESTS UNKNOWN  
  
Yuna's meeting took quite long they had so much of work to do matters to decide & she was all alone, all of the sudden each & every one of her friends had an argent matter to attend, even Lulu had one as well. At the end of the meeting Yuna walked out of the temple only to find Lulu standing quietly glancing at the stairs with a slight grin on her lips, Wakka was still here he & Kimarri for Yunas surprise so was Rukki, who ran up to her cousin & gave her a big hug " Yunai I missed you all too much" Yuna had to back a step to absorb Rukki ramming hug, before she held her cousin in her arms as well " Rukki how did you get here that fast?" Yuna let go of her friend & glanced at Wakka & Kimari. " Don't let them fool you Yunai I was coming here any way will all that's going on I had to see you" Yuna nodded silently, Rukki serious face melted into a cheerful smile " just like the old times we are back together, I heard that even Sir Auron is back, isn't that amazing maybe even Tidus could be set free as well, oh speaking oh Sir Auron where's the old timer? I missed him so much" Beside Lulu no one knew were Auron was Lulu let them wonder for sometime before she spoke up " think I saw him at the old house near the town entrance you know that old thing" Rukki threw her arm in the air playfully she was a little kid after all, running down the temple stairs Wakka called after her " try to get him back quickly we have work tomorrow early"  
Rukki knocked on the wooden door slightly, it wasn't even closed spreading it a little farther she peeked in, as she resaved no respond from inside " hello" Rukki called out gently looking around her gaze fill on Auron body, he was sitting on a chair with his forehead resting on his open hand on an a table, Rukki almost cried out in her childish pleasure at seeing the old master, but something stopped her maybe it was the blade half buried in the wooden wall, maybe it was his shades laying on the floor under the faint light coming from the small window, maybe it was his still motion although his breath told he wasn't sleeping, or maybe it was just her female instinct, taking a deep breath Rukki moved closer repeating again in a soft whisper "Sir Auron? Are you alright?" "Alright?" his voice had an odd emotion in it was muffed underneath his caller "haven't been bitter kiddo" Standing in front of the returned hero Rukki gulped loudly as the bedroom came to view, it was a total mess; the bed was slashed into tiny pieces small chcobo feathers covered the floor. She didn't know what to say she could only whisper in such low voice that it could have been nothing "I..I am glad to see you once again" Auron smirked raising his head up even as he didn't look directly at Rukki " of course you want to know why & how I returned don't you" Rukki felt her thought dry, he was scaring her his funny way with words, he smelled like a bar, he must drank a whole barrel, nodding slightly was Rukki only replay. " Well dear Rukki I came back cause I am a fool, as simple as that, not once not twice but three times that I swam against the currant just for who I love, & what do I get in return?" He paused throwing his arms open in a sarcastic motion "nothing, what can you do to a walking dead any way? I don't know why I even bother, guess I am a stubborn old fool who wont just learn from his old mistakes" Rukki hesitated before she brought her tiny hand to brush along his back, it was indeed one of Rukki worst moments she couldn't help her friend, she didn't know what to do, each time something happened she thought to her self " what would Auron do if he was in my place?" But now it was Auron who was deep in the bottom of the swamp & she couldn't retch to out for him. He pushed his self to stand suddenly scaring Rukki making her jump back a little, he stood up but barley able to hold his balance "come Yuna for old times sake send your old guardian where he belong" with that he tripped on the leg of the table falling over on his face with a load thud. "Oh my God, Auron" she kneeled down beside him placing her hands on his back " Auron are you ok?" He smirked again with sad irony pressing his hands on the floor & pushing himself off it, with the help of Rukki as she placed her arms around his strong back "never worry about a dead man kiddo I didn't feel a thing" "God he's so heavy" Rukki breath grew hard as she fought to help the drunk man up to his feet, throwing his arm over her neck Rukki held him tighter making sure he doesn't trip again, slowly they pushed toward the door heading out when Auron cried out "hold it" Rukki stopped looking up at Auron as he bended down picking up his shades placing them back & for a moment Rukki could have sworn she saw tears in his good eye, adjusting the shades calmly she waited for him patiently, but that wasn't all he wrapped his arm around the thick handle of his blade & Rukki was about to stop him, he might hurt someone with that thing spicily both of them, but it was too late even drunk he ripped his blade out of the wall twisting it with ease in his hand before he pressed the blade head into the floor pressing more of his weight on it "I am ok now Rukki just let me be" "But but" Auron ignored her, slipping out of her hold he relayed on his sword to walk out of the house glancing back with a final look back at Rukki standing alone in the dark, his husky voice was back to normal or close enough "we have an early start tomorrow". With that he was gone.  
A new dawn came to wake up the sleeping Bevlle, slowly the sky began to be dined in brighter shades as the night gathered his men leaving the stage for the day to rule, with the first ray of light that fill on Rukki face the young guardian pressed her eyes shut tighter for a moment before she pulled her self to set up in her bed, they sated in the Inn, stretching her arms widely Rukki hoped out o her bed to start her morning, few minutes later she stepped out of her room, in the Inn hall was Kimrai leaning on the wall with his arms crossed on his chest, Wakka was sitting on small chair yawning with his moth fully open he wasn't fully awake yet, the rest was no where to be seen, she stepped forward greeting the two friends of hers, only for Yuna & Lulu to show up together from down the hall Yuna was adjusting her cloth in a rush while Lulu glanced around quickly "Good we are all here, I got bad news, they say that there's a strong Fiend attacking Besaid" Wakka jumped up with a surprise " all the way in Besaid? But how it's so far from Zanrkend ruins, Yeah?" "Valefor" The voice made the group turn to the Inn door where Auron was standing, cold & emotionless as ever the old master added with his husky voice "should have guessed it before, the lake of Fayth gave the fiends a chance to appear in Zanrkend, why wouldn't they show up in the Aeons temples?" Yuna shock her head hard allowing her thin lacks of hair to blow around her face "no it can't be I send them all" Lulu was more offensive however " you lie" Rukki turned her gaze back & forth between the two guardians she noticed the heavy tens between them, if it keeps up it might destroy their team & the whole mission, she tried to clam them down " um, Lulu didn't mean to Sir. Auron she's just shocked" He just ignored it & turned around leaving with final words that carried hardness more then they used to hear from him "time is wasted, life is at stake Summoner are you coming"  
The little distance they had to walk from where the airship & the small village seemed like a jungle to the team powerful fiends kept blocking their way, & make matters worse Auron barely moved to add them, only at grave danger did the silent master landed them his strength with his fearsome blows mixed with his sorrow & ever ending fury, Rukki could have sworn that he became a fiend himself matching the beasts growls with his, then he would just back off with out a word back to stand behind the team as the quite village came within their sight the Fiend seemed to back off scared maybe leading them into a trap that wasn't out of the question.  
  
Yuna glanced with a worried face at the hidden face of Auorn the young summoner spoke in a gentle manner placing her hand on his crimson coat sleeves "Sir. Auron?" He only responded with a slight hum at her lowered his gaze at her childish face no that was Yuna when he first joined her in the past, now she looked more of a women a beautiful one as well, Lord Braska sure to be proud of his daughter. Yuna had to repeat her question again loader before Auron responded he seemed to be taken for a moment before her voice brought him back with "what's bother you Sir. Auron? Is there a something I am not aware of?" He's answer came hard & cold like what lies between his chest "I am here to guard you Yuna other then that isn't a matter that concern any of you" Yuna was taken back by the answer she placed her hand over her mouth as she backed a step away from him Lulu quickly responded in a harsh smeller matter to his "yes it dose, any distraction of one of us could put the whole team in big trouble" & For the first time sense Auron return he smiles a shadow if an ironic smile born & died as quickly on his dry lips hardly caught from under his caller "looks who's talking" cutting his words at that he seemed to force himself away from what he was about to say adding in a low voice as he turn away to keep on the path "I am but one of the dead, I have no ties to this world but you, your safety, look in your own hearts & see what's it arch for".  
Despite the village seemed quite unharmed there it was empty, no sign of life anywhere, Auron stood in the town square while the other searched, first came Kimari shacking his head slightly before he shrugged in wonder of what happened "Kimari, find no one, how can they leave?" followed by Lulu who shock her head as well, Wakka came behind "man, the village never been so empty even when Sin attacked yeah?" Lulu frowned as Yuna returned empty handed as well, finally Rikku joined them with her head down "sorry guys no luck" Lulu caressed the head of her doll with her soft fingers she was thoughtful for few moments before she began to speak in her deep voice a little nerves but she was still in control " the village is surrounded by strong fiends, the port had all boats in place, that mean only one place" All eyes met at Lulu as she nodded with her head toward the temple. Wakka was confused "but Valefor is in the temple right? They wont go there yeah?" Rikku flipped her hands upward with a shrug " I agree, I don't get it they won't get in there" "Not by their own will they wont" Lulu remarked making Yuna & Rikku eyes grow widen, Yuna shock her head in disbelieve of it "no it can't be that trouble"  
  
While they discussed what could have happened Auron just ignored them & stepped to the path leading to the temple, lowering his head Auron let his gaze wonder on dirt road climbing up the hill to the temple, footsteps he had found many of them, it made Auron lips stretch slightly before he called out to the group still behind "lets do it" while Wakka squeezed his blitzball between his fingers so hard it almost exploded Yuna nodded & followed the angry swordsman footsteps alone with Kimari & lulu only Rikku remained & patted him on the shoulder "come on we are not sure of what happened, for all we know he might had left & the people took shelter in the temple" "Yeah that's what happened yeah?" the thought relived Wakka deeply from pain & allowed the cheerful guardian to follow his teammates.  
They moved through the temple without running into a fiend, a human, or even a corp. even now as only the final door part them from the fayth chamber nothing was above the normal & maybe that what brought the most horror along with the heavy silence that overtaken the team. Rikku rubbed her hands together her little body shivers slightly as she kept looking around "is it bad guy I can feel it in my bones" Wakka patted her on the back with his warm hand he replied with a low tone "creepy place yeah?" Kimari came to stand between Yuna & the door however Auron & Lulu were the closest to it, the red master gave his mates a last glance before he pushed the door open.  
  
So what do you think? For the moment Auron seemed to hold him self well after his meeting with Lulu, more anger of course, despite the conflict between the two now & in time to come I see in them quite a match, please don't hold your thoughts let me know what goes behind that ironic grin of yours. So came the moment of truth for both the heroes & for me, I was never a master at writing battles actually I am bad at it so bare with me a little if you may.  
  
"A walking dead whom struggle to push away the shadow of death from the sore Spira, a black mage whom sees the would through the sadness that overwhelmed her, loyal to a vow he took so long, crippled by the death of his brother & others once bonded by fate to beat the unbeaten, with broken souls whomever survived the impact lick their wounds & rise to embrace death once more'  
  
The chamber of the fayth hadn't changed sense they were here last, but for the fayth it self it seemed to have changed into a well-curved body made of stone, while Kimari & Wakka searched the walls of the chamber Lulu kneeled down in front of what's left of the Fayth she ran a finger tip across the curves Rikku was standing behind her while Auron took the extreme meager, to Yuna & the others amazement the husky voice roared "hide if you may" the red master pulled his blade off his shoulder as he stood opposite to Lulu in front of the Fayth mark. Before Auron would bring his blade down a fearsome voice came shacking the whole dome of the chamber & with it the heart of Yuna, the winged Aeon flew down out of nowhere, it was Valefor the first & closest Aeon to Yuna heart floted only few feet's from the floor, the winged Aeon however was twice in size & more violent then he used to be, while Yuna froze in place Kimari leaped from the far side of the chamber with his spear toward the winged aeon, Vlafor swan a wing at Kimari slamming the small Ronso into the door & out of the chamber, it was Rikku turn to charge but Lulu was one step ahead of the young guardian, bowing deeply as her doll Lulu mumbled a double spell of flare on the returned Aeon.  
  
Despite the strong light Rikku managed to move closer to Yuna standing at the summoner guard side by side to Auron whom seemed to have no trouble with the light thanks to his shades maybe. Rikku heard both Wakka & Lulu cruse loudly as the Aeon merged from light ball charging at Lulu with his sonic wing, while the black mage took her time to try & cast another spell Wakka strike came faster, his mighty ball rammed the side of Valfor head preventing him from the attack Have you seen Ultima before? The powerful magic rampaged through the small space of the chamber the lights was blinding, the power forced them all to back off, the mighty Fiend body shock heavily while the powerful magic stroke it, soon enough all quite down a light cloud of dust dies quickly & the air clears allowing the struggle of the small little flies as a sure sign of Valfor death. While Yuna rushed to check on Kimmri Rukki coughed trying to get the dirt out of her through, Lulu claimed her doll back & pulled a deep breath her gaze met Auron, was it her mind playing tricks on her or was the angry swordsman smiling, for her surprise she found her self smiling lightly back at him. Wakka patted her bare shoulder with his heavy hand " wow, Lu that's some magic you used yeah" Following Rikku Wakka was out the chamber in few moments leaving the two foes alone, Lulu readied her self for a hard time as she noticed the swordsman approaching her instead of the exit, but Auron didn't even speak he pulled his blade off his shoulder & stabbed it into the curved stone of the Fayth, & a hollowing sound came from the stone & the curve seemed to struggle for a moment, over taken by the sight Lulu shock as the husky voice came with an odd question "what was on your mind when you used Ultima ?" Lulu focused her gaze on the crimson master as the question ran through her mind; she was about to respond when Rikku rushed back in the chamber " ah, guys we are leaving this creepy place you coming?"  
In the airship the gang had gathered while Kimmari wounds weren't leather they did force him to lay down for the time binge, the rest were discussing strategies Cid the old Al-bead seemed to strongly trust in his daughter believe that as Valfor returned others would & they would have to deal with them as well as fast as they could Wakka wasn't buying it & yuna even as she agreed she didn't want to believe she would fight Ifrit, Shiva & the others Rikku was sacred just to think facing a larger image of Anima & it gave her the shivers on the meeting table Lulu seemed quite far off while her little moogle doll was doing a pathetic dance on the table in an attempt to amuse them, Rukki giggled at the doll & wondered how dose it move if its not alive but then she took her attention back to her dad as he pointed on the map yelling for no necessary reason "Kilika Temple".  
  
The cold wind played the crimson coat time after time in a harsh dance matching the nature of the silent Guardian, he stood alone on the roof of the airship only feet's away from the place he was send from, drinking his Sake Auron mind remained blank thoughts came & went but nothing actually stayed long enough for him to wonder about, his ears picked the low noise the airship entrance make as it slid open, he rolled his only eye in boredom, doesn't he deserve to be alone yet he didn't turn or speak to whomever came assuming he or she would just go away, instead the deep voice of the dark mage came to his ears "it was Chuap" Auron didn't understand what she mint at first but she quickly explained "he is my , was my lover we were going to get married, then he was killed under Sin attack" Auron gave a slight node adding a few words in his husky voice "I thought so" Lulu came to stand by his side, her long braids flew with the wind, while her lack twisted lightly exposing her face for a few brief moments she arched a brow at him "how could you?" He shock her head as he turned to look at her, only then that he noticed the truth Lulu was another version of him self silent wounded with a arch pride that held it all under a rock hard mask of coldness she even hid her face as he did, "I didn't know what you thought of I only knew it was painful" he lowered his voice lightly if ashamed of the truth "your becoming like me" Lulu eye widen at the thought & she smiled a nerves smile that quickly faded "is it that bad of a Sake?" Ignoring her ironic comment Auron added with his gaze fixed on hers "you - as I- channeled the pain & anger into your attacks where do you think the overdrives come form" " I would kill my self if I became like you in even an inch" Lulu stepped away from him bending a runaway lake of hair behind her ear, Auron placed his blade head on the shining floor of the airship mumbling in light irony as he offered her the blade handle "then be my guest" Lulu just ignored him & rushed out of the place leaving him stair back at the entrance where she had gone, blinking few times he throw his blade back on his shoulder & took a full glup from his Sake.  
  
Cid was back to control the airship, while Yuna went to chick on Kimarri, Rukki remained in the meting room she had removed her weapon the God hand, if they are going after the dark Ifrit or whatever you may call it she would be prepared some fire eater would be pretty handy. The young guardian was drawn deeply in her customizing that she didn't feel Wakka take the seat on the other side of her "what are you doing?" Rikku jumped lightly in surprise made her blush lightly as she lowered her gaze back to her weapon from Wakka strong face "preparing a returning gift for the red boy what dose it look like" Wakka relaxed in his seat dribbling his ball with ease " worry not, I am here no?" Rukki couldn't help but to giggle at the simple minded guardian, Wakka seemed like the other side of Auron & lulu his was a skilled fighter but he lacked the logic in Lulus & the leadership in Auron wisdom & that somehow made him closer to Rukki heart she wouldn't admit but she was thinking a lot about the old blitzer when they parted before. "and what did mighty Wakka prepare for our next battle?" Rikku titled her head to the side as she leaned back in her seat crossing her arms over chest while Wakka showed off his muscles in a playful way " see? No one can beat that no?" "And you would take the shortest path to the farplane" Lulu angry voice came as she stormed into the room catching the last of the their words "we started 6 & already one down one at the very beginning, that eager to meet Chupp?" Wakka lowered his head mumbling something while Rikku opened her mouth to defend him, but Lulu didn't even give her a chance the black mage just stormed out as she came.  
For the team surprise Bahamut chamber was empty the city was safe no harm had been done like in the others, hasn't the mighty Aeon return? Could it be?  
  
To be on the safe side Auron sank his blade in the aeon Fayth, but nothing seemed to happen leaving his right hand on the blade handle Auron lowered his left let it hanging by his side Auron mind raced to find a meaning to this but nothing seemed to fit until Yuna spoke of a frightening fact "Bahamut, can fly" Auron thick brows met as his fingers tensed on the handle Lulu turned around her Wakka wasn't with them only Rikku made an attempt to the temple entrance in the same time the group heard a load noise followed with the floor trembling under them, Yuna leaned on the wall as she was about to fall while Lulu had already lost balance Rikku was already at the chamber door & out, with his blade support Auron kept him self from falling but he was flipping Bevell was under attack by a very powerful force what more it showed skills at planning.  
  
Finally out side Bahamut was indeed attacking but it wasn't the city he was after, for Rikku horror it was their airship & it was on flames as it crashed outside of Bevell, Rukki was at her knees on the cold floor Auron barely noticed as he raced past her & yuna down, Lulu was quickly in his trace, for his age & the weight Auron carried he sure could run Lulu thought the man was indeed on fire this time they raced outside of Bevell walls the city was dead all had left the streets to the church or locked them selves at home, Bahamut circled the burning ship before he turned to Bevell where Auron stood in the city entrance moment later Lulu was by his side trying to catch her breath Lulu spoke as calm as she could "don't forget, he's a flying foe your style might not be effective" Bahamut took the chance & shot his powerful Impulse attack, a pare of projectiles flew through air toward our heroes. Sentinel was Auorn answer, lowering his large blade in front of him parted his legs Auron stashed him self in front of Lulu taking both of the powerful balls, but it seemed it was too much of a task for even the crimson master, he was swept off his feet blown away to be exact through the power of the assault rammed Bevell wall with his body, without a sound Auron fell on his face motionless while his blade landed on the ground with a load noise. Although Lulu was about to rush toward the fallen warrior Bahamut wasn't stopping with load growl it charged again, for Lulus luck rescues came this time in blue, it was the returning Kimarri the Ronso warrior cast Nova the moment he showed up Bahamut shivered in pain but before he could recover came Holy, the powerful spell stool the sight from their eyes for moments but as it fainted there was no sign of Bahamut. Rikku came into the small room silently she leaned on the old wall without being asked the young Al-bead mumbled " they are ok, dad & wakka everyone they are trying to prepare the airship now" Yuna nodded lightly from her place crouched beside the fallen master on the dusty floor, Kimarri stood outside while Lulu petted Yunas back softly the black mage spoke with her deep assuring voice "you did all you could to heal him trust in your skills". Heal was too light of a word to describe Auron situation, he had died that moment if it wasn't for Yuna strong healing skills he would have died for good, the irony of fate the already dead warrior was struggling between life & death in the moment. Yuna just spoke "he's hardly responding the call of the farplane is already so strong even when he's at full strength but now I don't know if he would make it or not" Lulu pressed her hand on Yuna shoulder "its ok Yuna I will look after him you go rest we might have to move first thing in the morning once the old geezer wakes up" she spoke in light encouraging tone & gave Yuna a final slap before she pulled her self to stand in the small room turning her attention to Rikku " Rikku why don't you help Yuna to her bed" the young women nodded she soon guided Yuna out of the room where Kimari stood with his arms crossed on his chest little did the guardian speak "Sir.Auron strong back he came he do it again" Yuna looked up at Kimarri with watery eyes " you think so Kimari?" "Kimari know so" with a strong nod the Ronso replayed he still remembered Auron from the last days of Braskas life the leather wound that didn't stop him then.  
  
Auron laid on a small matches they had brought to him and for the first time Lulu could see the face behind the covers, its true he hadn't changed much from the last time he guided them to defeat Sin but for someone who was only 35 old Auron looked old, time had curved thick lines on both sides of his lips, on his forehead and between his brows he was an example of people that grow older then their time, his short black hair was being invaded by brown shades of hair she could spot few white hairs as well through his jungle of hair, the wound that sealed the young man life stretched with a nasty mark across his face steeling the light of his right eye & tearing the flesh of his cheek down to his lips, they had removed his crimson coat & most of his clothing leaving him in his black breastplate & wide pants, his arms were strong well shaped etch nerve & muscles was hard & perfectly shaped no wonder he could deal with that moistures of a blade he like to wield, but as well his arms were filled with marks & scares from his long life as a monk. Lulu signed deeply & glanced around they had brought him back to his old place he hardly lived here Auron was son of the church & lived most of his life there or in the arm of danger & Fiends, she wondered if it would help to strengthen his well to be here it might be just the other way for all she knew, her legs crossed neatly under her Lulu had her doll resting in her lab turning her gaze back to Auron his breath was building up strength no longer its shallow or weak as it had for the most hours of the night, it was a good sign & it gave Lulu much relief, she even dared to lean forward caressing her finger tips through the mass of his short hair whispering in a faint voice "you cant be killed can you" before she knew it she was tracing the scare across his face & the memory of their encounter with Yunalaska came to her mind, the young & loyal friend whom couldn't bare his loss walked right to his death only to gain his revenge many years later, her mind returned to her she found her self still caressing his scare but with one different Auron other eye was open & it clear brown was glancing at her.  
  
Yuna was drained the insanity of the evens was driving her nuts things wasn't getting better, one of them fall after another & they couldn't even finish the winged Aeon, who knows where he was heading now? Throwing her self on her bed with arms wide open wondering to the sealing she wished Tidus was here to hold her cheer her up, but wishes didn't make reality again the hope that if Aruon returned why cant Tidus do the same, Rukki kept silent turning her gaze in the room, although it was a neat chamber actually mint for the high summoner Yuna stayed in it very little she busy doing anything but to take some time for her self, Yuna was driving her self crazy in a not ending chain of work she was braying her grief through it. That's when Rukki eye fell on a small box placed on the neat desk tilting her head to the side she took the box in her hands it wasn't heavy & it wasn't here before that's for sure, opening it carefully Rukki found a sphere resting in it with a small not stating "important" Rukki raised the sphere at Yuna face " Yunia you might want to see this" Yuna turned her gaze to the sphere then to Rukki face, but the look on her friend face made the young summoner sit up "play it" Rukki shrugged & pushed the sphere blue head lightly allowing a foggy image to form it cleared soon on a surprise for both girls.  
It was an old recording it showed a small forest just outside Bevell there was someone talking it wasn't clear & the image shacked few times before someone came in front o the seen, it was Auron not the one they knew but the younger version the alive Auron, it was a little bit before his first journey with Yunas father he looked a little younger in the image. Frowning lightly Auron stood in front of the sphere range his head lowered & he mumbled in a annoyed voice "there happy now? Now put that thing away I hate it" A female voice replied with playful tone " quite your mumbling Auron & look this way come on" the young monk shrugged & looked up straight at the sphere, even young Auron was still in that crimson coat his hair was a little bit shorter then what they are used to in Jact spheres, the odd thing was his eyes wasn't dead as they are now they had feelings emotions the young man was actually stirring at the female holding the sphere. Rukki moved to join her friend on the bed unable to take her sight off the image they both heard the female voice once again whisper "you have amazing eyes Auron, if you could only lighten up a little" Auron didn't seem to hear her he remained still for a moment then finally his worry nature began to make him shift his weight from one foot to another, crossing his arms over his chest "there I think that's enough of reminder of me, I will be only gone for few days I got to meet Baraska as he return with little Yuna" " Few days? How simple you make it sound Auron I wont be able to see you for that long & your saying just as if it was a normal thing" Auron replied with something but the voice went wrong & the image blurred, Rukki jumped up yelling out " come on you stupid thing let us see" she turned her angry gaze to Yuna adding, " can you believe that thing? In the worst moment it breaks down" Yuna opened her lips to reply but the image cleared again, it was for a lower point of view but on the same place it was before Auron was standing there with a red haired young woman to be exact she was withdrawing from his arms her green grease eyes was locked with his rusted ones although silent their gaze said a lot, the young woman was the first to regain control of her self taking Auorn gloved hands in hers and the sphere went black before the image died totally leaving the two women breathless with eyes wide open.  
  
"A girlfriend?" Wakka jumped up at Rukki words shouting that Rukki had to put both hands on his mouth to make him shut up glancing around to make sure no one was around Rukki added in a whispering voice "yes Auron has or had a girlfriend, Yunie think we should find her" Wakka remained silent with wide eyes for a moment before he backed away from Rukki hands "that was long time ago Rukku almost 20 years now how we find her now yeah?" Rukku shrugged she was at lost here they had next to nothing only a image of a red haired girl 20 years old, no name no work no nothing. Resting her face between her hands Rukki closed her eyes trying to find a way, Wakka throw him self on his bed picking up his blitz exchanging it between his hands few time "well maybe we could ask church yeah? Sir.Auron was a monk there after all" "Wow Wakka you found us a lead to follow on"  
Lulu froze still like a little child caught pulling the cat tail, Auron kept his eye open few moments then he closed it "funny how long can a man pay for his foolishness" his voice was soft bitter, still laying with his one eye closed Auron sighed, Lulu could feel how much the old guardian was suffering, she kept her hand on his face gently brushing along his forehead guilt swept the black mage, she had taken her anger on him without any guilt he mad but being himself she was too scared to admit to her self but now after he saved her life despite what she had done to him Lulu couldn't help but to bit her lower lip. After a while he spoke again still in his soft tone it made Lulu shiver she had never thought he's capable of feeling "Bahamut?" she didn't replay pressing her fingertip over his lips quieting him, Auron didn't ask again opening his eye turning it to the black mage "have I not been the Fiend I am, I." words failed the harsh man he was lacking at words to express his self, however Lulu shock her head lightly leaning down on Auron she trailed her finger across his chin line "fate had offered it to me once & I refused not till that you have gone that I realized the foolishness I had done" with it Lulu lowered her self more allowing her dark cherry like lips to meet the dry lips of Auron in a soft kiss, he didn't seem surprised nor insulted the returning hero brought his hard hand to rest on the back of Lulus head caressing lightly into her night black hair allowing her Braids to slide off her bare shoulders, shutting her eyes lightly Lulu took the kiss deeper holding his face within both hands.  
  
Next morning Lulu was sitting on the old table, the black mage moved her fingers swiftly with skill through her hair, it was unfolded resting on her back like a shade of the night giving her an odd appearance to Auron at least, he was done sliding his crimson ropes on tying up the leather belts around his arm the one eyed man was glancing at Lulu with a warm look she could feel it even when she wasn't looking finally glancing up Lulu met his gaze with hers a light smiles played on her lip "what is it? Do you think its easy to have a hair such as this length?" to her surprise Auron reply came short with his husky voice "Sin had changed you" leaning into the wooden wall Auron kept his gaze on her, his shades hang through his hair his caller was still untied giving him quite an odd look, he seemed almost alive. Lulu replied softly "it had to you as well, and to all of Spira" pulling her hair up Lulu allowed her usual thin braids to fall over her bare shoulders as she placed the final touches on her hairstyle Auron pushed him self past her pulling his huge blade off the wall & on his shoulder Lulu remained still even as he leaned behind her pushing her braids out of his way & planting a warm kiss between her shoulder blades trailing it softly upward making Lulu close her eyes & gasp for air lightly in delight Auron came to whisper into her ear "for once I don't want to return to the farplan" That moment Rikku stormed in the small house calling out in her cheerful matter "good morning, I " the young woman paused in surprise at the sight the least to she could dream of having such a thing doing it together, Lulu turned her gaze to Rikku with a light smile the black mage for a change seemed cheerful Rukki could have sworn she was glowing, seeing Rikku silent Lulu spoke up "good morning Rikku, I see you have slept well" Auron withdraw pulling him self to stand beside Lulu he could feel the black mage retching up for his free hand, Auron ignored her looking up at Rikku his harsh voice snapped the blond guardian out of her surprise "what is it? Is something the matter?" Rikku shock her head lightly she could feel the blood rush through her cheeks she must look like an idiot to them "n..nothing, I just came to see how you were doing" Auron replied quickly with his sharp tone "I am just fine" Rikku felt it like a kick out she backed a step turning to leave when Lulu called out for her to stay, Lulu despite Auron will snatched his free hand out of his robe pressing on the hard flesh with her warm soft fingers giving him a quick glance before turning her gaze back to Rikku "its ok, honestly you don't have to leave Rikku, Auron is quite alright & back to his old self already" She only got the famous "Hun" out of Auron but he didn't withdraw his hand from hers slowly he pressed back, it pleased Lulu to feel Auron retching out trying to rejoin the living for her she could barely hold her self from jumping like a happy Rikku  
Auron was leading the group of three, the old swordsman had his shades back on his caller hiding half his face as ever Lulu was walking close beside him she seemed quite cheerful but they didn't hold hands nor exchange words, on their path the three came to pass of Bevelle stone bridge, at the far end of the bridge stood a huge Auron sculpture it was close to ten times the size of the real Auron, it had it shade lowered lightly over it nose with a slight lean of his chest the golden Auron held his blade over his shoulder while he waved lightly with his other hand daring a foe to raise to the challenge with a glance of both mockery and confident. None of the team seemed to notice it they were well used to it was the first in the group soon all the heroes would stand guard on the capital of Spira. Yuna and the rest was standing just on the edge of the bridge watching the airship as it came close to takeoff again, Auron gave the huge statute a quick glance with his legendary "Hun" Rikku jumped ahead to the others while Lulu paused wondering over the sight with the sun golden rays reflecting over the shining body "it was one of the first thing Yuna had made once we returned here" Auron stopped a pare of steps ahead of her, he had to make him self turn to face Lulu instead of his argent style, giving the sculpture another closer look "I would made it for Tidus of I was her" "You would wouldn't you" Yuna came to stand beside Auron keeping her sight on his larger image her voice came low weak "but, I couldn't believe that it was the end, I would just keep calling out for him" Lulu could still recall the long hours Yuna spend whistling, "we should be going we still have a mission"  
Back in the airship, the guys found out they were mistaken about Bahamut, the powerhouse wasn't defeated, in the mess that accrued due to the airship hit & Auron fallen he was able to flee with no trace. Wakka throw himself on the cozy chair with a load frown " stubborn, always been a rock head, yeah?" Rikku hopped beside Wakka on the table swaying her thin legs back and forth, she wasn't a big fan of fighting Bahamut at all, glancing over the other side of the table Cid along with Lulu, Yuna & Auorn was dissecting the next move. Lulu had never seen a rock head that matches Cid, the old man was insisting on hunting down the floating menace while Auron kept it clear that his road head straight to Zenerked. Poor Yuna was lost in between the two men as they went back & forth on it, Lulu tired of it she had leaned back to the edge of the table caressing the head of her doll with light motion. Cid was exploding in Auron face at the moment "I wont have a flying death wondering around we must find it and now" Auron was clam yet hard his husky voice was almost a hiss back "every moment we waist here allow it to be that much stronger we must head there on the double". Cid face turned red leaning forward he let only letting space between him & Auron whom narrowed his eye before fixing it back on the old man, they were about to explode into another burst when Yuna suddenly jumped in "hold, just a moment" she stepped between her Uncle & Auron pushing both men lightly apart from etch other "we can always split into two groups, one hunt down Bahamut while the other goes to Zanerkind" Her idea caught the room attention, beside Auron all eyes met on her as she added "Uncle, you take the airship all your men, Wakka & Rikku, they would prove much help" Cid shifted his gaze back to Auron whom only gave a slight nod making Cid title his head to the side "then we drop you guys at MT.Gagazet " Wakka put his hand up " sounds like a plan to me, yeah?" Rukki high fived him calling back " yeah way to go Yuni"  
It wont be but few steps into the depth of the snowy motion when the Fiend pored at the four, while Kimahri sided next to the crimson swordsmen the two mage kept back using their magic from safe distance, Yuna had lost count of how many times had she healed or cured her friends, Lulu kept blasting through the Feinds with her powerful black spells, time after time would Auron slice a foe into two & Kimahri would have to shove his foot into a fiend body just to tear his spare out, however Yuna couldn't help but to notice the change in Auron style, no longer was he the raging demon he turned to a shield that stood in between any attack toward Lulu or her self. It took forever for that hell to stop it seemed like time froze everything went to hell between the growling of fiends, the falling snow and the cries of pain. But all things come to an end finally the last of them either fled or were killed. Yuna frowned in exhaustion brushing few run away locks of her golden hair she leaned into a rock behind her, trying to regain her breath she was shacking allover. Kimari inhaled deeply his heart was pounding out of all that fighting, the broken horn Ronso turned his spear lightly before pressing it heel to the white carpet of snow that covered the earth, as long as Yuna was safe Kimari was ok that what mattered to him. With gaze shifting around himself Auron brought his blade back on his shoulder, it was a tiring battle with so few of them & so many fiends to kill even Auron felt the need to rest, his Husky voice came to his teammates ears "we rest here, soon enough we march again" Yuna couldn't agree more, the high summoner bowed gracefully to the crimson swordsman "yes lets" While Kimahri moved to build them the camp Lulu nodded lightly she exchanged glance with Auron, she wasn't quite sure if they should take whatever they had grown between them into the open yet the main goal was now to save Spira once more. Stabbing his enormous blade into the snow Auron moved to Kimahri side lending the brave Ronso a helping hand, Lulu quickly started a fire with her magic she really should warm up its freezing out here, both women moved closer to the fire seeking warmth while the other half of the party finished building the tenet, leaving his blade as it is Auron doesn't move away much from It, seating himself on a small rock with a light sigh Auron glance at the top of MT. Gagazet "how many times must I walk this path?" resting his arm over his bended knee Auron add no more to his sad ironic statement.  
Cid was howling in the bridge of the airship his voice was giving Wakka a major headache, he drove both his children like hell Rikku and Brother was running around those bright screens like crazy Wakka could only watch from distance, Cid voice came loader then before "that son of a shupoff we will show him this time our cannons are as ready as ever, we will blow a hole the size of Sin in his head" Rikku gaze shifted back and forth between screens monitoring the surroundings of the ship trying to block her father yapping over her head Rikku sighed nervously this was really getting on her nerves Bahamut could come from anywhere. Indeed it did, the surface of the ocean broke in a huge explosion with a rampaging Roar, he came from underneath. Ramming the bottom of the airship with his body Bahamut send the airship rocking, both Rikku and Brother gave it all to keep control over it, Cid lost balance and had to support himself to the wall, while Wakka less used to riding the airship was knocked to the steel ground. Cid voice hissed "shot that king sized bird out of the sky" Brother was trying his best trying to bring the ship back to balance and turning around, but Bahamut was smaller and faster, his razor sharp claws raped through the right side engine causing it to explode.  
  
Lulu sat silently beside the crimson swordsmen, Auron could feel her gaze on him even if it wasn't directly, his shield didn't budge a shield he held around himself for so long keeping him from getting hurt again, the same shield that now stood like a huge wall in front of his face, it wasn't easy to get past it, to reach out to her, he wasn't going to give up he never did not to Sin not to Yunalasca not to Death not to anything this might be just the hardest task he had faced before that's all "there's not telling what we will face this time around" his voice was still as husky as ever "so be extra careful we know not what we are facing" Both women nodded lightly and the silence rolled again " way to go Auron" he thought to himself "that was inspiring" his gloved fingers clutched on the cold handle of his blade "better luck next time Auron". The flow of his thought was cut short as he felt a warm touch over his hand, he shifted barely in his place but didn't pull his hand his heartbeat became faster all of the sudden as Lulu delicate fingers worked it way on his hand gently unfolding his thick fingers from the handle and taking it into her, finally Auron dared to turn to face her deep crimson eyes, her fingers tightened and so did his, they are in this together  
"Grate" Rikku cried out with the second shock they took, they were losing control, Brother was cursing in AL-Baid while trying to do anything but it was all in vane it all went to the farplane as the ship hit the water hard bouncing like a rubber ball once throwing everyone all over before it rammed into the shore of the last island they could ask to be in now Omega Ruins. Wakka was the first to come around, his eyelid felt like they held moutons his ears was ringing and his head was still spinning, all he could achieve was a weak painful sigh he wanted to get up to open his eyes but nothing happened, remaining still he tried to clear his mind his head was clearing slowly the fog was melting away when he heard a female voice speaking in a light matter "hold on give the kid a break he will come around soon enough you can ask him then" Wakka heard a nervous footsteps mixed with a low mumble, he finally managed to get out "Rikku" barely a mumble when the female voice came closer this time "he's having trouble waking" a husky male voice came in return " well just let me have a word or two with him" the heavy footsteps approached as well then it stopped just before Wakka felt a strong sent spreading through his nose and up his head forcing his eyes wide open his sight was a blur at fist then it focused it wasn't the male whom used that powerful sent it was the female, she had sky blue fur much like the Ronso race but the thin eyes and the short spiky hair pointed at the Guado she backed off a bit for a Ronso she sure was small with no horns of course she backed off a little standing next to a middle aged man, Wakka let his gaze wonder around the small room for few moments before he asked "where am I? What happened? Where are the others?" The middle aged man rolled his green eyes in boredom "and now that's he's awake he cant stay quite" the Gaudo woman sighed pushing the husky man outside the small room "go on scram make your self useful elsewhere" despite his larger size the man let her push him out before she closed the door behind him turning back to Wakka asking him with a softer voice "how are you feeling?" Wakka pulled himself to sit up rubbing his forehead with his hand "yeah, yeah I am fine, who are you guys? And where's the others?" "I am Kulina, as for him" she gave a slight nod to the door as she took a seat next to him "he's Bynon, we well, you can say we are mercenaries, as for your comrades we managed to save most of them but few were beyond help I am sorry" Wakka jumped to his feet at the thought of Rikku being dead so fast it made the floor spin under his feet he let himself fall back on the bed "is there any young woman orange shirt, green shorts golden hair among the dead?" Kulina crossed her brows lightly recalling for a moment before she pointed out "oh yeah I recall Bynon attending one such as that"  
  
Bynon smirked lightly feeling the door closed behind him the middle aged man stepped forward in the passageway curved into the rock, he was a well built man with light green eyes short dry brown hair with few locks of sliver beginning to spread across, he had a white shirt on with horizontal marks on the middle on his chest, leading down to a bloody red pare of pants ending with those large steel boots making all that noise, a matching color jacket long sleeves only his left arm up to the elbow was hidden under a heavy arm plate, a large blade hanging along his right hip from an old leather belt, he was a mercenary in every way well almost every way. As the passageway came to an end it reveled a small walkthrough curved into the side of the volcano hole. Above lies the chamber of Omega now nothing more then a nest for pathetic fiends, Bynon entered another tunnel into the mouton, wider it was with a light bent leading down to the base of the volcanic island, the remaining survival from that flying ship was moved to here a large hall, it took a lot of time and effort from Bynon and Kulina to rescue, attend to and step up the place for them, about the time Bynon had reached the nursing hall there was few of the survivals already awaken checking their teammates, the old merc voice came in hard with a slight hint of sarcastic "welcome, welcome to our humble home" And old bold man approached Bynon, he was an Al-baid in fact most if not all of that ship passengers were, not that it mint much to the jaded eyes worrier. "Who are you? What are we doing here?" The AL-Biad man spoke with confident of a leader; Bynon however ignored the question for a good amount of minutes his gaze was running among the crow double-checking for any injuries he might had missed finally Bynon tour came to an end "Omega Ruins as some might call it" Bynon turned to face the man the only reaction he saw was more lines between his brows as they came closer he surely seemed to recall what happened not alike that young one with the funny haircut.  
  
Kulina wandered lightly to a small window curved into the wall, the young Ronso woman gazed out to the angry ocean time after time it would ram along the sharp rocks below it never tire never give up an endless circle, she took in a tired breath "you ask of our tail? Well I could only tell of what I know, it all started"  
I remember feeling scared the first time I saw him I was still young a mare child back then an outsider a gift of unbelievable love between a Ronso and a Gaudo, they both were away I was left in the care of our neighbor, I didn't want to let go, didn't want to go with the man in red, I begged I cried but they didn't listen to me they only followed his words and soon I was being dragged by my hand behind the blood dressed man, out journey wasn't of an easy one in fact it seemed to lake an ending to it, with passing time I came to realize that despite his hard face and his harsh manners the man in red really cared he never let anyone make fun of me, teaching me the ways of life the ways of survival, but it wasn't till I came older almost in the first steps of me sixteen year on Spira till I found out who I was really and who was the man in red.  
  
"So Cid you want to track down a evil form of the Aeon Bahamut?" Bynon ran his thumb through the light bear that covered his chin "with a ton of trashed metal that's lays outside, doesn't sound like the smartest of plans" Cid snapped at the careless Merc "well then MR. know it all, why not in light us?" The man with the jaded eyes shrugged lightly "oh? Why should I? I only wanted Sin and nothing else" Another careless shrug came from Bynon as he turned around giving Cid his back he was stepping out of the tending hall back to his own room "at very best I can off you and your men a ride back to shore and that's about all"  
  
He could still recall the little conversation he held with Wakka and Tidius the last time he was here, Zankered ruins was clearly visible to the bare eye it seemed a lot more darker and the air was calmer heavier there was no Fiends here for their luck, Yuna was taken by the changes once the wall of faith now only a sate of the art sculpture from a twisted mind it gave her the shivers just to look at it, Lulu shifted her gaze from the sight of the destroyed city to Auron he was still silent overtaken by the sight maybe too quite, but sense when wasn't Auron like this? Finally Auron broke his silent lowering his gaze from the dark ruins " it calls out for us, Zankered still remember the FUN we had last time" taking the path leading down Auron added with a light smirk "lets play then" he passed in front of Lulu widen eyes and Yuna confused expiration, whatever lays ahead let it come and be over with he can no longer wait it had been too long and too tiring of a trip his soul logged for where it belonged but what about Lulu?  
  
"Alright, alright I will do it" Bynon waved both his hands in front of his face in a defensive motion to Kulina's stair she wouldn't take no for an answer she was like a daughter to him he never married never had one of his own so he loved her with no limits so the next thing Bynon knows he's preparing the boat to travel back to shore. Many might not know it but when the word of Sin end came Bynon died with it, it was the solo paupers of his life to bring the horror to an end, he never even considered such a thing happening, and now this Lurina hopped this would revive the untamable fighter in him. The trip was anything but easy, the waves rammed the boat back and forth playing it around, it really took everything Bynon capable of to safely reach shore after a long tiring hours Bynon companied by Wakka, Rikku and Kulina leaped into the shallow water pulling the boat as best they can out of the water, but a load roar froze most of them in place while the fighter part of the boat changed their view to the few trees spreading few feet's away from the beach and the roar came loader, Wakka quickly searched himself then on board the boat for his ball, Rikku gulped lightly trying to control her self, that roar wasn't like anything she had heard not even in the few last days, Kulina moved ahead but was stopped by a gesture of Bynon, the old swordsmen turned around leaving the boat and made haste to put up some distance between the boat and whatever was coming. Suddenly the earth rocked knocking some of the airship crew off the boat into the water, Rikku along with Kulina found their selves knocked into the shallow salty water, beside Bynon whom crouched on the sand his left hand clutching on the blade his green gaze scanning the beach line back and forth, a cloud of dust came up from behind the tree line mixed with a third roar and the tree exploded in front of the force ramming through them, it was Behemoth King if that thing could actually could grow that big, charging on the group the fiend crossed the distance in one leap with such stunning speed that Bynon barely had half his blade out when the goliath of a Fiend was coming straight at him.  
"Humph" Auron nearly growled, they hadn't crossed that much when a fiend crashed just a head causing a Simi earthquake and through the clouds of dust it came, or should I say HE came. With his huge blade in hand Auorn sided with the blue furred warrior behind the two mages readied their selves for the worst, but as the clouds faded the worst they thought of seemed but a mare joke.  
  
It was a nightmare Kulina came out of the water pulling in a deep breath only to catch her mentor being out matched by a Fiend, it was the end Behemoth claws and fangs were racing whom would get the first bite out of the puny human body. However the moment didn't last and Death seemed to glide over Bynon as it did so many times before for a powerful shot rammed the Fiend eye forcing him to shut it with a cry of pain, his claws messed the old fighter by inches whom took the chance that Wakka ball gave to unleashing his attack, Kulina was about to rush in to help Bynon when Cid stopped her his firm hand on her shoulder " don't be a fool we need to clear out of here" she wouldn't listen trying to push off the man hand off her shoulder " let me go" Cid shouted at the youth female "we must clear if that thing dies hell will open it doors, if it doesn't it would surely come after us in either we need to clear out" What would you do?  
  
Kimair was on tip toss nothing could take him off guard but when he saw his fallen mother his eyes grew wide it couldn't be, his fingers froze on his spear so did his body, the small Ronso approached slowly she had tears in her eyes her voice whispering but load enough for him to hear "why did you leave me Kimair? Why?" Kimari shock his head hard "Kimair never did Kimari had to protect Yuna" His mother went on with the same heartbroken tone " I waited for you, and I waited without any use, we were slaughtered all your brethren were killed trying to protect you to hold off that demon, but you never came to our help" she approached ever farther and the blood was clear on her light blue fur "I kept praying for you to come back while I bled to death, you let me die you killed me Kimari" her voice grew from pain to anger loader and loader with each word till the last she was yelling straight into Kimair face, who couldn't say anything he couldn't do anything he only felt weak and numb inside. After a moment of silent Kimair mother spoke once more again in a quite filled with sorrow and pain words "is that the one you picked over your own race, your own mother? Is that a worthy life to protect Kimari?" He could only break out in a low shaky mumbling "Ki, Kimari,s sorry mother" he felt her warm hand on his shoulder petting him lightly "then prove it, sly that pitiful soul prove to me that she's really unworthy of your protection"  
  
Lulu hand flew to hide her open mouth it was a sight to beat all sights, it was Chappu her long dead love, he had on his Blitzball outfit still as she remembered seeing him last, she didn't even feel it when her doll fell on the ground from her arm she was lost to her surrounding or they were cut short to only him. "Lulu, is that you?" his sweet voice came to her ear like music she still couldn't believe this but, it WAS Chappu in front of her, her crimson wide eyes was filled with water and she couldn't answer "I made it back, to you my love finally I am free from Sin thanks to you we can be finally together" That was it " Lulu cried out his name and rushed to him wanting to through her self into his arms to melt within them to. But just as she was about to throw her self on his chest his face changed into one of disgust and he pushed her harshly away from him " you bitch you couldn't wait long enough to get loaded could you, you couldn't wait till I returned so you just threw your self into the arms of that old DEAD geezer" And for the first time in her life Lulu let any one see her tears she couldn't help it she never thought those words would come out of his lips not him not Cappu "you got the word slut all over don't you, look at that dress your wearing, how much to spend the night with you now a days, ha?" Lulu cried out in pain her heart was breaking getting crushed burned evaporated she kept repeating over and over " no, no that's isn't true" "Do you want to prove it to me?"  
  
"YUNA" that was Tidus voice Yuna needed only that to rush into her lover arms holding clutching on him tightly scared of losing him if she would let go " Tidus you made it back" The blond youth nodded brushing his hand softly over Yuna silky hair "yes, I cam to warn you, what your are doing would mean the loss of any hope for me to remain here with you and I tried so hard to get back" Even with Yuna surprise she wouldn't let go only looked up at his charming blue eyes " what do you mean Tidus?" " There's an evil force that controls our friends, Rikku, Wakka all of them you have to help me break that force" "But how?" " I asked the Aeons for their help in this"  
  
"Braska?" Auron asked with grate deal of surprise he couldn't hide, lowering his blade Auron arched a brow at this odd meeting "what are you doing here? Why did you come?" Braska the older man smiled warmly "scared I might want to take you away from your long lost love?" Auron brows closed meeting, this wasn't right not right one bit his gaze shifting from his friend to his teammates only to find them all in some sort of trance with eyes fixed on Braskas direction each responding words or action hidden from Auron, his gaze shift back quickly to Braska taking his blade up "what have you done to them?" " Are you really going to fight me Auron? Didn't you swear to protect me with your life? Wasn't it stolen from you over my death? Your going to attack me cause of them?" Auron held his blade high his only eye remaining held no feelings he lunched himself at Braska.  
Have you ever seen two beasts battle each other? If you had it would amaze you how much violent the struggle is and you would just shrug thinking it's the survival of the strongest, well it wasn't any different down on the beach Behemoth was growling slashing his claws at his puny foe while Bynon returned with raging cries of anger his blade slashes back and forth trying to reach a kill in the huge Fiend, even with all his experience and Might Bynon wasn't able to deal any real damage to the thing he was just too fast to allow Bynon to gather the strength for a powerful blow, and to make matters worst the boat and every one was heading back into the sea they had every right to leave him alone? The battle raged for eternity between rushing to attack and leaping in retreat, Bynon heavy boots sank many times into the soft sand Behemoth clawed feet stabbing into the sand.  
A flash caught Auron attention just as he was about to attack luckily the master swordsman knew what it mean " Thunderga" he managed to avoid it but that wasn't the main problem it was Lulu. The black mage had tears in her eyes but she didn't speak any word as she raised her hand for a more powerful spell, "Lulu" Auron hissed under his breath not only she was a black mage his weak point, she was.... well he couldn't harm her even if he wanted. Auron was in a tight corner.  
"They say a hero can save us I am not going to stand here and wait I will hold on to the wings of the eagles It's the love of the hero And I fear it wont do" Spider-man sound track  
  
Then the chance came Bynon knew that if he didn't try it he mostly wouldn't get another one, it was risky but then again what wasn't, turning to the side Bynon brought both arms in front of him his arm brace in front of the other as the Feind slashed his huge claws at Bynon, most of the impact was absorbed into the thick armor causing it to crack in many places, Bynon felt a stab of pain in the lower right side of his chest while he got swept off his feet knocked off the ground, now came the hard part Bynon turned as quickly as he could in the air the blow send him flying next to the fiend large horn, Bynon lunched himself to grab it stretching his arms fully out, but the stab of pain shooting up his brain from the sudden move made him lose focus, he missed the horn by inches and to make matters worst the sharp head caught Bynon left thigh tearing through his flesh cutting straight to the bone.  
  
Kulina remained in the back of the boot her gaze was still fixed on the shore even when she could no longer spot the hellish struggle on the beach, the decision wasn't easy at all it almost mint the sure death of her only remaining family, she was embracing her self the blue furred woman never felt so hopeless in her life, Kulina felt a pat on her shoulder, lightly she turn to see that young AL-baid girl " don't worry he's a tough guy, he would win" Rikku spoke in a soft encouraging voice with a bright smile Kulina couldn't help her self from smiling back  
As if it wasn't enough things as ever attended to take a worse turn once you think it cant, Auron brought his blade in front of his face blocking out a powerful fireball sending him back few feet, he barely fill to his knees breathing heavily Auron pulled his blade over his shoulder trying to call out for Lulu through this madness, it was then that he felt a powerful hit between his shoulder blades causing Auron to trip over falling on his face with a load thud, his shades falling off his face, Auron cursed turning around to face the new foe.  
"This is bad, bad, bad like hell" Bynon mumbled to his self as he lied down on the sand his cloth turned into a mix of wet sand and his own blood, his blade had fallen somewhere, the only good point is that the Fiend seemed to have lost sight or interest in him, with heavy footsteps it left, for now they get to live.  
Auron eyebrows flew up almost reaching is hair his rusted eyes reflected the sight of the blue guardian with his spear aimed at Auron heart it only took apart of a second before the spear flew forward Auron managed to push the spear lethal head with his arm through it left a deep cut in his right arm, his left hand fingers tightened on his blade handle using the loss of balance Kimari faced Auron took a chance and slashed his blade on his friend face, using the huge blade flat side to slap the ronso on the side of his face, the strike was strong enough to throw the furred male away allowing Auron to leap back on his feet.  
"Here I go again on my own Going down the only road I ever known Like a twister I was born to walk alone  
  
And I have made my mind  
  
I am not wasting any more time Here I go again I am just another heart need a rescue" Don't know????  
  
Auron knew little about magic he barely know few very weak and limited spells and now he was facing Lulu the powerful dark mage, he felt his fingers sweat inside his glove, they clutched on the handle harder as if fearing to let go, his remaining rusted orb flicked around something was at mess as well where's Yuna?  
"It was the night when the sky rained fire  
  
It was the night when the stars began to fall It was the night when I lost my heart desire" Modern talking- victory  
Lulu barely had time to react the black mage was shocked as she felt the powerful white magic forming around her Holy struck the gothic woman like a thousand blasts her body crumbled and she feel to her knees, her body crying out of pain the black mage wanted to move to clear her name but then came the second blow. Yuna rammed the heel of her staff into her best friend neck and Lulu fall on her face out cold, Auorn sighed in relief this was over, her glanced around on the ground seeking his lost shades they were lucky Yuna was here this time.  
Back in the boat Cid strong personality quickly took lead he began to command the large group to another point of the beach far off from the insane fight was going on, Kulina kept mumbling to her self "he's strong he can take care of himself right?" she turned her gaze to Rikku, her eyes was filled with fear like a child lost, Rikku had to nod strongly offering her most assuring smile throwing her fist into the air she called out " you bet he looks like a one mean badass" And it begun, at first it was a barely heard growl that faded away leaving only the eternal symphony of the waves but even that didn't last for long, suddenly a huge object past 


	2. the return

isn't much of a grate story; it's just a try to carry on with one of my favorite games Final Fantasy X.  
  
Of course I don't own any of FFX char, all go to Squearsoft, & I am just fooling around.  
  
The story takes place a few years after the defeat of Sin.  
  
  
  
It all came to an end, Sin the fiends the sorrow would stop & so is the pain for all of the Spairs people few had known how much it cost the group of heroes to bring this eternal clam to world friends & allies lives lost in vane but above all two deaths of two heroes was what placed the finish touch on the journey of death, the youth from the fayth dreams, a young man brought to spira only to become one of it greatest heroes & the only love in the younger high summoner life, the other is will forged harder then the blade he wielded a will that defied death & would allow the flow to be as it wishes, the will of one man known as the legendary guardian Auron, the irony of fate a dream & an unsend team up to bring peace to the poor people & etch of them pay the same price straight to the jaws of death.  
  
Yuna now the high summoner & lady of Spira smiled to the happy people as they welcomed their return despite her heart breaking loss she smiles warmly to greet the people of spira, Rikku remained sad for sometimes but she rejoined the living quickly as all of spira partied, Wakka smiled as well a yellow broken smile for the loss of the brother what was stolen from him twice yet the simple man tried to cheer up & let the dead rest in the farplane " I promise to visit you in the farplane Tidus & Sir.Auron tell you about it all yeah?"  
  
Kimari was silent as always but for few words " Kimari will honor Sir.Auorn " the silent guardian had Masamune the strongest of the blades Auron wielded, the black mage Lulu remained silent without words she only gave a last look to the airship where the wise guardian had finally found peace in the sending.  
  
  
  
High summoner Yuna stood just out side of the destroyed home of the Al- Bide, they where trying to rebuild the town with a high sprit those people knew no limits, alone she stood on the golden sands, it was near sunset the heat was broken a slight breeze of cold air began to drift shyly playing with her long dress, however Yuna was standing there but her mind was back there on top of the airship after they beaten Sin the last time she saw him her love, the memory brought her a heavy chill, & a cold hand on her heart, she crossed her hands on her chest pressing them among her arching heart trying to stop the pain that consumed her, she could feel her tears sliding along her cheeks running along her soft featured face, she was about to give in to the tears when she heard Rikku sweet voice from behind her " Yunie, there you are Lulu is at my thought to find you –" Rikku cut her words as she saw Yuna wipe her face & turning to her quickly smiling a panicked smile, her eyes was still water, Rikku felt pain for her friend suffering, she whished she could do something about it, she couldn't understand who Lulu could be so cold about it.  
  
After a short pause Rikku forced a smile ignoring what she just saw she carried on in her cheerful matter " come now Yunie or Wakka wont leave us any thing to eat".  
  
  
  
  
  
Kimahri stood on a hill not far from where Yuna was silent as ever he watched the two girls as they walked back inside the new town; a soft sigh escaped the lone Ronso lips they had lost many in this battle, the Calm came at a high price indeed but this time it was for good, it made Kimahri wonder if that mean they wont be punished for their sins anymore, or are they just hoping that Sin is gone, "maybe you know" Kimahri lowered his gaze to the weapon he holds, no longer did Kimahri wielded the spear now he proudly swing Sir Auron gigantic sword, but only silent answered him " await your answer within the horizon" Kimahri answered him self before he heavily pushed him self in the two girls trail.  
  
Wakka was brushing his hand on the back of his head looking around town, he was still trying to come over his unreasoned hate for the Al Bead, he know that all was lies, Yeven the temples all were lies, only those little group of people knew the truth.  
  
Despite that he was trying his best to change his believes he had crossed long in the road but yet sill remains more.  
  
His gaze fell on Yuna as she's being literally dragged by a cheerful girl named Rukki, " yoh Yuna, what's up, been looking for you allover you know?" he gave a high Five to Rukki as all three stood together, Yuna replayed in her soft spoken manner "oh, I am sorry didn't mean to get you worried Wakka"  
  
Rukki elbowed Wakka in the stomach making him hold his stomach backing a step" hey that hurts you know?'  
  
"Forget about him Yunie he's not worried on you he's worried on himself Lulu is pretty grouchy this day"  
  
Wakka nodded in agreement "that's for sure Lu, is having a really bad hair day"  
  
Not a second later that Wakka found himself thrown -by a blitzball- on the back of his head with a deep female voice" a bad hair day Wakka? Want to really see a bad hair day?"  
  
The two girls couldn't hold them self from laughing as Wakka gulped & turned around rising his hands in front of his face in defense "oh, hi Lu of course not I was telling Yuna just now how beautiful you look today yeah?"  
  
Turning his gaze away from the angry black mage Wakka looked over Rukki & yuna hoping they would back him up.  
  
How ever Rukki shot quickly not wanting to give Yuna the chance to save Wakka's ass "no I believe you did say Lulu was having a very bad hair day"  
  
Lulu tabbed her boot on the floor slightly shifting her weight from one foot to another she crossed her arms over her chest glancing at Wakka with a steady stair. Wakka was doomed now Yuna wondered what Lulu would do to him, Wakka looked like a small boy caught stealing candy, he shock his head hard trying to find away out of this "I….I will…go sheik on Cid …yeah that's it , I will go sheik on Cid"  
  
He backed slowly away from the black mage heading out of her sight when he felt him self splashed by freezing water from above making her cry out & jump around.  
  
Rukki was laughing so hard she had to hold on to Yuna so she wont fall while Yuna wasn't in much better condition Lulu kept a soft smile on her lips before she add in a gentle voice bending down to catch her doll into her arms "bad hair day ,humph".  
  
Not long had it passed sense the party parted from the new built home of the AlBed, with Rukki left behind to attend to her people manners, it seems so odd to Wakka, almost half their friends weren't around anymore, his hands pressing on the Blitzball between his strong grip, Yuna had led the travel followed closely by Kimari, with his large blade hanging from his back, quite he was it seemed that his silent had caught the rest as well, Yuna didn't speak a word nor did Lulu, without the cheerful young guardians it wasn't easy to carry on, each holding his overwhelming grief on his heart & move on.  
  
Yuna was deep in her memories with her & Tidus, their time together, their good times smiles & all of it, her heart was being embraced by a cold hand, struggling her soul out, trying to avoid the thoughts before it brought her back to the tears she had tried so hard to stop, they where moving back to Bevelle, MT.Gagzet was clear to their sight, one more reminder of him, she thought, returning from her travel she had some work to do back at Bevelle, thankful she was for her friends being there for her, it mint the world to her.  
  
  
  
Kimarki was a blank his mind wasn't at a trail of anything till they draw near to his homeland, he could try as had as he can not to look at his home, his kind was starting to rebuild their selves as well they wont be a forgotten race of Spira, not after all they did not after they finally seen the face of life without Sin in it.  
  
Lulu was holding her doll in her arms running her fingertips softly along the doll head, she was at the end of the party, that if you can call four a party, she had to remind her self that it ended & they had won, there wont be any useless deaths anymore, no on would suffer as she did, no one.  
  
Chappu would have been proud of her; she would have to visit the farplans soon, shacking her head slightly not wanting to depress her self any more then she was, she began to wonder what should she do with her life now, all her life she was living for the protection of Yuna , the summoner, & now that it was done she felt hollow, Yuna needed not her protection any more, she wanted to be alone to start over maybe in a quite place raise a family or something, the thought did visit her endlessly sense that final showdown, but she hadn't really decided yet, it wasn't easy at all to take that step.  
  
  
  
The sun moved closer to the west nearing the end of this day, drawing huge shadows of the guys behind them, Wakka did try to make a funny moves with his shadows but none of them had even grinned, so he gone quite again embarrassed "yoh, what's up with you guys, we are heroes you know? We should be happy & living a sweet life"  
  
Lulu replayed with a hard hissing tone " be quite Wakka, its not like we can do anything about it"  
  
"But, Lu?"  
  
  
  
They didn't have time to replay or think of anything to say, oddly enough a fiend appeared out from nowhere leaping at Wakka & Lulu from behind, Wakka was the first to act, he pushed Lulu out of the way with a hard shove of his hands, throwing her out of the way into the ground with a painful thud, it didn't come out without a cost though the Fined slapped Wakka with her large shelled arm, slamming him with such strength it blew Wakka out of his feet like he was a blitzball thrown with such force, in a moment Wakka was out of sight, & lulu was on the ground Yuna shocked still with surprise, only Kimmari reacted, the Ronso charged at the Fined with his huge sword even as it slashed with all his might the Fiend shell seemed to take the blow with nothing more then a scratch, the Fiend growled snapping his arm at Kimari, he held his blade with all his strength in a defensive stance, the blow was powerful enough to knock out the blade out of Kimaris hands with a sharp noise, without stopping the Fiend carried on his attack splashing on to Kimari, but the mighty Ronso wasn't done yet bending his knees he made a leap far off to evade the fiend strike.  
  
It was all Lulu needed a chance not more, letting go of her doll it stood in front of it mistress bowing to the fiend as Lulu did mumbling in a deep annoyed voice…."nice to meet you"  
  
She had caste Death on the fiend for her luck this new fiend didn't seem to care about Death at all, all she did was to draw his attention to her & She stood all alone in his face.  
  
Yuna was attending Wakka, the old bliterzer had fainted, from the attack, a thin line of blood was running slowly from his lips down his chin, Yuna was acting as fast as she could to revive her fallen friend, Kimari leaped again with a fearsome roar into the Fiend back, true he was unarmed but he would fight to with his bare hands if he had to, his fists did next to nothing on the fiend back shell as it moved closer to Lulu, Kimari act did put Lulu in a really bad point, she couldn't use her powerful spells, taking out Flear & Ultima, or it might as well end Kimari life along it path.  
  
A husky voice blew the deadly silent to shreds yelling out load "this is for the fallen"  
  
A shadow leaped between Lulu & the Fiend slamming into the ground, it turned to dark red before it exploded under the Fiend body, throwing him off balance & knocking off Kimari, who luckily was shielded by the same shell he wanted to destroy, taking no moment to hastate she shadow kept his attack swinging his blade in both hands with one powerful blow after another keeping the Fiend at bay, although the shell was beginning to crack in many places the Fiend was doing a swift recovery.  
  
"Pray now"  
  
The only other words he said as he ran to the Fiend slamming his blade sidewise with all his might sinking into the fiend body regardless to his shell, the blow cut through it splitting the Fiend into half before it begin to dissolve.  
  
Even through all three had know that attack, that figure & that voice, they couldn't believe their eyes nor their ears, only one name but he was send already by Yuna & in front of them all, placing his blade over his shoulder he glanced over to Kimari " only I swing my blade" his words as harsh as ever his voice husky & his expression was flat.  
  
Lulu was the first to speak with widen eye turning between her friends & the returned guardian " Sir Auron?? It can't be we ..we"  
  
She couldn't carry on her words going back to silent only with the sound of Kimari pulling himself to a stand the only replay they got was a short familiar words:  
  
"I know, I know" a final look that Auron gave to Mt.Gagazet before he began his walk toward Bevelle adding only few more words "its not safe, come now"  
  
Kmiari had Wakka as he began to recover Yuna was still at shock her mind raced with hope " if Sir.Aourn is back then"… she thought but she cant even complete it in her own mind, it hurt too much she didn't want to hang on to a hope that could be nothing but a spider lines Tidous.  
  
Lulu was however closely by his side Auron as he walked not looking behind, the old guardian had only harden sense his last death if she could call it that, he seemed more far & hard then they used to know of him, she spoke finally with a voice she tried to make it clam "your back? How can it be?"  
  
Auron seemed to ignore her completely, his gaze was fixed straight ahead, making Lulu follow his sight line, to her horror a large group of fiend gathered dead ahead, most of them were only found at the clam lands as one of the kind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The moon had found it way to the middle of the sky by the time the team had wiped out the last one of them, Yuna bended forward placing her hands on her knees taking in deep breath trying to control her insane heartbeat from the battle, Kimari was sniffing the air on a near hill scanning the area for more of them, Lulu had started a fire on a pile of wood with a low lever of fire, while Wakka throw him self on the grass spreading his arms widely " man, I was never this pooped in my life, even in front of Sin yeah?"  
  
Auron stabbed his blade into the soil as he seated him self on a rock, the flames reflecting devilish shadows on his face in an insane dance, he was silent till they all gathered around the fire.  
  
Yuna rested her head on her hands in horror of the thought that Sin might had returned "Sir Auron please tell us what's happening did we fail to rid the world of Sin & Yu Yaven?"  
  
All eyes was fixed on Auron now Wakka shacked is head hard "no way we kicked him out of this life didn't we?"  
  
The husky voice replayed " its not sin, even if it related to him I guess, the sudden end of the Fayth seem to cracked something in the balance of Spira, don't know how yet but its getting worse by the moment soon it would surpass Sin him self"  
  
As he has said more then enough, Auron lowered his gaze back to the fire placing his arm on his bended knee leaving his other lightly hanging over his blade handle. They froze latterly without replay for minutes to come they wont move or speak, after all it was way beyond their dreams of happening, their nightmare rebirthing or worse.  
  
Auron lightly lifted his head gazing with his one eye at his old comrades "tonight we rest here tomorrow we reach Bevelle" & with that he stood once again pulling his blade placing it on his shoulder taking few steps away from the fire to a little raise in the ground he would be on watch while they rested.  
  
Cuddling next to the fire Wakka was still mumbling in disbelieve of the whole thing Kimari waited till Yuna had settled in her place before he laid down to rest Lulu caressed her little doll in her arms as she tried to sleep in vain it seemed, every time she closed her eyes she would see her self with Chappu alone on that beach where they used to spend time together, then out of no where Sin would appear & steel her loved one right in front of her eyes.  
  
The nightmare kept snatching Lulu from her sleep till she finally gave up on trying to sleep with a load sigh brining her self to sit she glanced at the sleeping friends around her, the soft sound of the wood cracking in the flames soothing, but even that simple pleasure was taken away from her by the strong howling of the cold wind, making Lulu turn her sight to the other side, noticing the shadow standing in the dark she tensed preparing to use her magic, no one would harm her friends no one.  
  
  
  
Am I cursed to wonder in this world endlessly? How many times must I face what the strongest wouldn't dream of going through a second time? Is it my punishment? But for what sin had I made? Haven't I suffered enough in life & in death? Even Sin had found peace, why couldn't I?  
  
His mind steamed with endless thoughts as he stood alone ignoring the howling of the wind & the faint growling of the Fiend from Mt. Gagazet, lowering his hand from the handle of his sword he caressed along the side of the blade gently " once again we are summoned to battle my friend, do you think we can be the victors in this one as well?" locked in his mind the question didn't leave his lips but as he creased the blade he turned slightly catching a glimp of a shadow behind him causing him to turn around he heard a familiar sigh of relief  
  
"Its you, & I thought you were a foe"  
  
Auron kept his gaze on lulu face for a moment her expression was calm mostly such as his, but this time it wasn't as perfect as it used to be.  
  
"Funny I have no knowledge of a fiend in a shape of a human"  
  
A nerves grin was born & died briefly after on her dark lips as she moved to stand beside him holding her self with in her own arms " forgive me, its not easy to get used to having you back after all this time"  
  
His eternal replay was all she got out of his lips " I know "  
  
Trying to change the subject she asked, " so what's our plan?"  
  
His lips went flat for a moment hidden behind his collar, even he didn't have a plan not yet but he replayed anyway, "We should get Rukki, if she's still around" pausing for a moment as if he was asking her if Rukki still belonged to Spira, a slight nod applied to him making him go on, "she & her people would be of great help, their mechina, would come in handy, the Crusaders will have to work hard as well"  
  
Again Auron went back to his silent, it was all he had to go on at the point, and they would have to come up with something soon.  
  
"How did you?"  
  
Lulu's voice came through his thoughts pulling him back to reality considering her question for sometime as she waited for him her gaze on his face finally he shifted his weight from one foot to another "I had to, you all are in danger, need I a stronger risen"  
  
Rukki was standing alone at night, she was only few feet away from town, Spira night seemed to darken will all the clouds gathering, the moon gone behind the thick dark shades leaving Rukki alone in the dark with only few lights coming from town, soon it began to thunder & the skies were sliest time after time with the blade of lightning followed closely by the rampaging roar of thunder, moments later it began to rain cats & dogs.  
  
Rukki had never seen such a thing it couldn't be it never happened here a thunderstorm?  
  
She ran back to her home as fast as she could even when it was only few feet away she was totally socked as she closed the door behind her she jumped high as another thunder stroke, she was shivering bad "this is really really ugly", she thought to herself it was like they had been in the thunderplane, the memory of their stop at the lethal place brought back to her mind how scared she was & how Auron reacted, at the time he seemed heartless to her she hated him without limit for being so mean, but as they went on their journey she realized that it was only for her good, she had lost her wild fear to thunder, & she couldn't thank Auron for it, another strike made Rukki jump high snapping her out of her sad memories.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Even with the sending?"  
  
Lulu had her eyebrow arched slightly as she glanced from the corner of her eye at Auron, she could never read him, his body & his face remained the same through anything he was just as blank as a grave, maybe its right after all isn't he a dead man with a will that descend all laws of life?  
  
Auron finally began to open up a little "I had help, it wasn't easy but I made it"  
  
" For the call of duty? Sure it's not the call of the heart?"  
  
Auron paused for a moment his face well hidden behind his long collar; the pair of shades hid his eyes, well his remaining eye anyway, yet he tensed clearly he didn't see that one coming, his replay came sharp with a hint of anger "love? Who would love a dead man Lulu? How could I let any…." He cut his words shutting his lips tightly turning his back to Lulu, he had slipped it seem his long stay at the Farplane had made him snappy with a sharp temper.  
  
Lulu lowered her head at his replay she shouldn't have pressed that issue but instead of stopping she found herself saying in a lower voice almost a whisper "Rukki?"  
  
Auron ignored her question & began his walk back to the camp "guess its your turn" his husky voice was back to it flatness, Lulu followed him with her eyes as he sat down taking his time to make sure everyone was alright giving her his back he pulled off his shades placing it on a near rock, he turned to face the fire, Lulu sighed before she turned around to the surroundings she had to admit, all of this was getting to her so quick so hard it made her loss her balance & she took it on Auron who for once didn't let her remarks bounce off his cold expression.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuna eyes grew wide with fear as Auron growled with fury braying his blade deep in the fiend body the man seemed like a devil with his crimson coat & his ruthless rampage.  
  
Ending the last fiend turned to his teammate they were all breathing herd from the countless battles the fiends, didn't stop attacking them a moment from the very minute they started the day.  
  
"What gone in to all of you?Yuna, is depending on Tidus help & the aeons made you weak?" his gaze shifting to Wakka as he's husky voice went on with his blade sharp words " & you, you call your self a guardian? Your arm isn't as it used to be your speed is down & your hit is weak, what about you Kimari? Even you had grown soft with the end of Sin?"  
  
Kimari growled under his breath, Wakka wiped his forehead with the back of his arm " give us a break yah? We haven't heard of such Fiends in a long time"  
  
Wakka's words made Auron only more mad, shifting his daggers shooting eye to Lulu she returned the glare with a similar one crossing her arms over her chest, it did make him stop for a moment before he carried on with a lower lever of his voice " your all weak & pathetic, & we hadn't reached Bevelle yet"  
  
With that he turned around & walked away with wide steps, as Lulu moved over to Yuna taking the shivering girl into her arms petting her back softly she gave another hard stair to Auron back "clearly Sir Auron had changed for the worst"  
  
Wakka rubbed the back of his head with his hand agreeing with Lulu "maybe spending so much time in the farplane dose that to him you know?"  
  
Kimari was silent all along but for that faint growl he made a while ago, he did feel truth in the old guardian words, but needless to say his harshness was not needed.  
  
  
  
Bevelle the grant city of Spira, even as Auron entered he could sense the fear in the people hearts their eyes turning to meet the returning hero, many had believed him a ghost & almost ran away, when Wakka appeared from behind him, followed by Yuna & rest, seeing their high summoner return the people rushed to Yuna asking her for help for exploitation about the rampaging fiends, Yuna kept trying to clam them down with a soft smile & her kind words, behind her stood Kimari & Wakka, while Lulu had stepped away from the crowds glancing over Auron as he leaned to a near wall gazing lightly to an old house to the far side of the road.  
  
Yuna stepped out of the crowds stating in a strong voice " alright, lets go to the city square we should meet with the elders" her guardians gathered around her as she walked past the crowds, Auron kept in his place ignoring the whole group.  
  
" Sir Auron we go yeah?"  
  
Wakka looked puzzled at the old guardian, he was the one that demanded their return here, Auron kept still till Wakka repeated himself in a loader tone, he seemed to snap out of his wondering "Kimari, Wakka, your not staying, both of you fetch me Rukki"  
  
Kimari hesitated glancing at Yuna then back at Auron, petting his arm Yuna nodded softly "its alright Kimari I will be safe here"  
  
With that the group once again spited into two parties.  
  
  
  
Wakka was mumbling about the trip as he stood in the shop waiting for Kimari to buy his supplies, he didn't want to depart from Yuna & as he hated to admit to be apart from Lu, he grew so comfort beside the dark mage & hated to let it go, beside Kimari wasn't your best traveling partner, finishing his quickly he rushed to the door stepping out side Wakka bumped into someone " hey, are you alright?"  
  
"Wakka watch where your going, that hurt"  
  
"Rukki?" Wakka titled his head to the side at the young Al Bead, while she jumped playfully in front of him " yeah in the flesh, pleased to see me?" Rikku stopped jumping as she remembered why she came back to Bevelle in the first place " hey what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be guarding Yuna on her journey?"  
  
Kimari replayed in Wakka's place as he brushed the door open " Yuna here as well"  
  
" Back that fast eh" Rikku mumbled to her self thoughtfully.  
  
" No way some odd things going on major strange you know?"  
  
Rukki looked up at Wakka before she took him by his arm " well you better start talking now, I want to hear all about it".  
  
  
  
Placing his giant blade on the old dusted table Auron glanced around the old place, it was simple small two rooms house, with little in any of the rooms, near the fireplace there was this old wooden table & a pare of matching chairs around it, in the other room there was a small carpet & a small bed, Auron sighed in one of the rear times his emotions got the best of him, closing his only eye painfully he threw his self on the dusted bed blowing a small cloud of dust around him.  
  
"I hear that no one wanted to live in the house of the traitor monk, no wonder its still empty"  
  
Auron eye jumped open as he stood up quickly looking at the shadow of Lulu as she stepped into the darkness of the small house "so this where the legendry guardian started"  
  
Glancing around her she took in the small place in her clam gaze, Auron threw quite an effort to sound as cold as he always had been "you followed, I thought you were attending the meeting"  
  
Shrugging her bare shoulders Lulu traced the tip of her finger along the dirty table "why should I? Yuna can handle it beside I wanted to see your roots"  
  
"Roots?" Auron husky voice came back at her  
  
" Lately Bevelle had released all her information about one f the heroes who brought peace to our world, an ex-hero"  
  
Lulu was coming back at Auron for his words before, her gaze caught the slight shiver & unease in Auron stand, he tried to hide it even ignore it as he replayed "so? I lived here before I got kicked out of the temple"  
  
With the door closed behind her & Auron blade out of his reach, she was standing at the entrance of the bedroom Lulu shock her head slightly with a slight grin that Auron didn't like one bit "coming from a poor family Auron the great is actually a fruit of forbidden love, a young worker & a slut that came together one night, resulting in the unbeaten hero"  
  
Lulu mocked with deadly black irony, her words stabbed into Auron heart like, well its hard to imagine the pain he felt as he took her words he himself didn't know about his family, all his life he was at the temple for all he could remember he was but a monk, just a monk.  
  
"A lie, the temple didn't like me before & wont start to just cause I am hero"..  
  
He whispered in respond, his voice came low unsure but he held him self quite well to Lulu admiring eyes, standing tall in the dark she couldn't see his face through his collar & his shades, so she went on " really Auron?" she replayed with a sarcastic tone not giving him a chance to defend himself, she quickly added " Auron father died during an attack on a near by village he passed through his travel, the poor mother couldn't bare she shame of having a baby without a father, she offered you eagerly to the temple & quickly faded from Bevlle never to be seen again" another pause Lulu took keeping hr gaze on Auron as he stood still in his place Lulu leaned to the wall behind her she had stepped inside the room few feet's parted her from Auron yet she didn't fear his reaction, she had wanted to hurt him back a sweet teats of revenge she loved in her mouth.  
  
"Luckily, she did us all a grate favor, for the baby had became the legendry Auron"  
  
By that she was sure she had destroyed a lot in the harsh man believed about himself & his life, she had rocked his very foundation, & it served him quite well, & she left the old place to the fresh air as the sun drew closer to set, she closed the door behind her leaving a ghost of a man inside. 


End file.
